


茧

by Causality_clover



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causality_clover/pseuds/Causality_clover
Summary: ·现代paro·初代×光♀·精神疾病、心理阴影描写注意·为防止剧透没办法更多预警文中引用歌词部分出自Clamp的《CLOVER》
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 1





	茧

**Author's Note:**

> ·现代paro  
> ·初代×光♀  
> ·精神疾病、心理阴影描写注意  
> ·为防止剧透没办法更多预警
> 
> 文中引用歌词部分出自Clamp的《CLOVER》

序幕.  
你说知更鸟呀？她和别的小鸟没什么不同。  
她总是坐在笼子里歌唱，她和别的鸟儿一样梳理自己的羽毛，她总是望着笼子外面。  
可我们知道她是自愿被关起来的。  
她这么说了吗？这还用她说，我们大家一看就知道了。

你说知更鸟呀？她和别的小鸟完全不一样。  
她总是坐在角落里发出奇怪的声响，她总是哀叹着自己的羽毛不够光亮，她总是望着笼子外面。  
可明明是她自己把自己关起来的。  
她这么说了吗？这还用她说，难道我们还能强迫她吗？

什么，你说知更鸟死了？

是自杀？是谋杀？  
谁杀死了知更鸟？  
别在意，比起这个，快来和我们一起准备葬礼。

1.  
哈迪斯在咖啡店看见少女的第一眼时，脑海里只浮现出“不可思议”四个字。  
这的确是个不可思议的孩子，而不可思议的地方在于，她居然是个确确实实的活人。  
她实在是太苍白了，连冬季的初雪都比她显得有生气。她安静地站在那里，眼睑微垂，双目无神，同龄的孩子眼中应有的光彩在她眼中完全看不见，好像有谁强行给这幅躯壳塞进了一个垂垂死去的灵魂；而这样一幅没精神的样子，却偏偏蓄了一头长发，长得坐下就能扫到椅面上。  
希斯拉德拉过少女坐下。少女任由他拉扯，低着头一言不发，让哈迪斯想起提线木偶。  
哈迪斯只好率先开口：“你不打算介绍一下吗？希斯拉德？”  
希斯拉德看看低着头的孩子，又看看哈迪斯，见双方都没有主动自我介绍的意思，只得叹了口气。  
“这是光。”希斯拉德对哈迪斯说，然后躬下身子，放缓声音温柔地唤了孩子一声：“光，这位是哈迪斯，以后就由他来照顾你。”  
光只是点头。哈迪斯注意到她咬住了下唇，双肩耸起，似乎在害怕。  
希斯拉德也注意到了。他拍拍光的肩膀，用哄孩子的语调和她说：“没事，他虽然看上去吃小孩，其实是个好人。”  
哈迪斯头上“咯噔”一下冒出青筋：“……希斯拉德，我给你一次重新组织语言的机会。”  
希斯拉德清清嗓子：“那什么，他不吃小孩，而且是个好人。”  
哈迪斯差点反手把面前的盆栽奶茶带整个马克杯扔过去。  
光“噗呲”笑出声，笑完发现两个人都在看着自己，连忙把身子一缩，嗫嚅着：“……叫什么？”  
哈迪斯挑眉，心说这孩子看起来就十六七岁，年纪轻轻怎么还耳背。  
希斯拉德倒是立刻理解了光的意思：“你直接叫他哈迪斯就行了。就像叫我一样，别有什么负担。”  
光乖乖地“噢”了一声，又缩起身子，专心喝她的饮料不再出声。希斯拉德见怪不怪，依然像逗小猫一样顺手捋了一把光的头发，一边搅动起自己的烤乌龙茶奶盖和哈迪斯说话。  
“我知道你怕麻烦。”希斯拉德赶在哈迪斯开始抱怨之前开口：“但是这孩子，绝——对——”他在断句末尾的两个字上加重了发音，似乎在强调什么：“绝对不是麻烦。”  
哈迪斯被他用话一堵，好半天回答不上来，最后顶着一副刚吃完全麦面包的表情回话：“我还什么都没说呢？”  
希斯拉德心说让你说出口还得了，一边看看光；后者听着二人说话，安静地缩在一旁，简直像是不存在。  
“不过。”哈迪斯敲击桌面：“你照顾她也有几年了，事到如今怎么突然把她交给我？”  
“这个，怎么说呢？”希斯拉德装模作样地咳嗽一声：“也不能说是完全交给你。因为我总是出差，所以没办法好好照顾她生活各方面，你是大学老师，空闲应该挺多的——得，别瞪我，至少比我这种一年有半年都在外面跑，剩下半年还有一半时间在路上的人要空闲得多。”  
哈迪斯以手掩面。光不小心恍惚了一下，手里搅拌用的长柄小勺落进马克杯里，发出“叮——”的脆响。  
“总之！”希斯拉德双手合十冲哈迪斯拜了一下：“这个孩子就暂时交给你了！你只要盯着她按时吃饭吃药就成！”  
他说着不等哈迪斯再有异议，人已经从卡座里窜起来，急匆匆地拿起随身财物。  
“时间不早了我该去赶飞机了，有什么事先给我发短信，或者直接问光——”  
希斯拉德一边说着一边留下饮料钱就跑了出去，留下哈迪斯看着他的背影直发愣；不等他缓过神来，光已经呷完饮料，自顾自地站起身，似乎刚刚只是走掉了一个无关紧要的路人。  
“你还喝吗？”她问哈迪斯：“我想先回家。”  
哈迪斯看光一眼，不知怎么的，一种莫名的熟悉感忽然涌上心头。

2.  
同住半个月之后，哈迪斯还是没忍住敲响了光的房门。  
“我说，”他好整以暇地站在白色烤漆门前：“你不上课吗？这半个月没看你去过学校一次。”  
过了大概十多分钟，房门才慢慢打开，光裹着一件黑衬衣站在门口，也不立刻开口，只是望着哈迪斯。  
哈迪斯倒是在看清对方的第一眼就转了过去：“不是，你这什么打扮？”  
见鬼，为什么这人除了黑衬衣什么都没穿？哈迪斯在心里咆哮，到底有没有一点在和异性同居的自觉？  
光偏过头，眨眼，再眨眼，整个过程就像是电影里慢动作的镜头，只是放在现实里，难免有些诡异。  
“希斯拉德没有和你说吗？”她把手藏在过长过宽的衣袖里，双手交叠遮住嘴唇，声音微小，语调缓慢：“我在休学。”  
哈迪斯一噎：“……你先把衣服穿好。”  
光盯着他看，盯得他后背一阵发凉，又不能转身，只好在心里骂骂咧咧；就这样僵持了相当长的时间之后，光才嗫嚅着开口，依然是慢悠悠的语调：“……没有别的事我就睡觉去了。”  
哈迪斯看一眼墙上的时钟，确定现在是中午十二点而不是半夜十二点——当然他也干不出半夜十二点敲人家房门的事——他刚想说点什么，就听见身后“咯噔”一声——光不仅关上了门，还给门上了锁。  
哈迪斯目瞪口呆，喃喃了一句“好歹让我问问休学的事情”，可很显然隔着房门对方是听不见的。  
最后他只能气急败坏地拿起手机给希斯拉德打了电话。  
希斯拉德在电话那边笑得苦哈哈的：“看样子她并不相信你啊，哈迪斯。”  
哈迪斯吐槽：“干什么，我搁这打游戏呢还要先刷好感度？”  
“话不能这么说。”希斯拉德突然严肃起来：“游戏能删档重来，人生可不能。”  
他说着突然沉默半晌，哈迪斯在这个空档冷哼了一声。  
“你别哼。”希斯拉德突然压低了声音：“别说你忘了……”  
“什么？”  
“那个人的事情。”  
哈迪斯一秒挂掉了电话，想了想，踱步到阳台上，给自己点燃了一支烟。

3.  
哈迪斯当然也有过身为少年人的时候。他不知道光——或者说现在这个年纪的孩子是怎么生活的，在他和光一样大的时候，他总是跟希斯拉德还有另一个人在一起。  
那个人和他从幼儿园起就认识，用现在的话来说，叫做“青梅竹马”。那个人名叫［柯莱特］，而他名叫［哈迪斯］，家长们也因为他们的名字，总喜欢互相打趣他俩。他们一起读书，一起上了一样的兴趣班，等到上了小学以后，希斯拉德也加入了他们，变成了形影不离的三人组。  
直到高中。  
与硬生生靠分数考进学校的哈迪斯还有希斯拉德不同，弹得一手好钢琴的柯莱特是直接作为艺术特招生入学的；他们读的高中是市重点，各方面压力都很大，所以哈迪斯学习之余并没有过多的关注柯莱特的情况，尽管他们一同上下学并且在同一个社团活动，但是对于对方的生活却逐渐减少了参与和了解。  
最开始，柯莱特总是小跑着和他们在午餐时间里见面，渐渐的却也不去了。毕竟她所在的教学楼离食堂并不近，中午在教室吃点三明治还能休息一会，跑食堂就没有休息时间。那时的哈迪斯和希斯拉德只当是柯莱特学习和艺体方面压力太大，所以没有更多精力和他们相处而已，怎么也没想到会有后来的事情。  
是啊，谁能想到呢？

4.  
带小孩真的很麻烦。哈迪斯一个月以来第十次被光关在门外后心想。  
现在的孩子都这么难相处吗？他又想，驼着背坐到沙发上。  
还是说这个孩子比较……特别？  
就在哈迪斯的奇思妙想刚开了个头的时候，光的房门又打开了；哈迪斯连忙从沙发里弹起来，带着莫名其妙的自己都说不清的紧张。  
光站到玄关前，发现哈迪斯站在客厅看着自己，于是转过头和他对视，一言不发，像在看一个刚认识的人。  
又来了，这种奇怪的疏离感。  
哈迪斯向着光走了两步。他记得这个眼神，那天在咖啡店，她也是用这种眼神、这种表情看着希斯拉德离开的，这种冷漠的，没有感情的看客一样的表情，仿佛发生什么都与她无关，她只要能活在自己的小小的世界里就足够了。  
光不急不恼地和哈迪斯对视。她换了衣服，化了淡妆，或许是要赴约，或许只是闲逛。总之，她并不在意和哈迪斯对视而浪费的时间。对她而言，时间似乎没有所谓。  
最后是哈迪斯受不了她沉默的凝视，主动撇开了头。  
“你去哪？”哈迪斯问。  
“我要出去。”光答非所问。  
“我知道你要出去。”哈迪斯向着光又走了两步，站到了她身边：“我是说你去哪？去上课？”  
“我休学了。”光蹲下去穿鞋，忽略了哈迪斯提出的第一个问题。  
“你去哪？”哈迪斯只好耐着性子又问了一遍。光发现实在无法回避这个问题，只好慢吞吞地回答了他。  
“高中，转团籍。”  
哈迪斯有点糊涂了，难道她不是高中生吗？不过比起接着糊涂，他说不定可以趁这个机会和光谈谈。  
“我和你一起去。”他说。  
光看了一眼他的居家服，然后坐到玄关旁放着的折叠凳上。  
“随你。”她说，就好像在说一件和自己完全无关的事情。  
哈迪斯转身去换衣服。光就坐在玄关，也不催促他，单手支着头自顾自地玩手机。  
好困。她想。中午起来的时候不该吃药。  
说到底，她讨厌那些药。  
哈迪斯已经换好衣服离开房间，开始低头穿鞋。光见状把手机收回百褶裙口袋，推开大门，也不关上，就这样毫不回头地走掉了。

5.  
令人意外的是，光的高中正是哈迪斯曾经就读过的那一所。  
没看出来。哈迪斯站在光身边心想，毕竟光那副漫不经心的样子，和重点高中什么的完全不搭。  
他回想起自己中考前的时光。为了不与柯莱特分开，他和希斯拉德真的花了好大的功夫才能和她读同一所高中。  
这学校不好考。真的很不好考。  
没办法呀，那个人是个浪漫的家伙，无论对什么总是怀抱着理所当然的天真，对世界也总是抱着单纯的善意，他可不放心她独行。  
虽然最后……  
“到了。”  
哈迪斯从思绪中回过神来。  
光站在办公室大门前，看着上锁的门，又看看贴在旁边的白纸黑字的公告。  
“我明明是按照写的时间来的。”光偏过头：“但是每次都没人。”  
“每次？”哈迪斯低头看她。  
“前两次。”光随口回答：“算了，回去吧。”  
哈迪斯对她这样的反应有些茫然：“你不找找别的老师……？”  
“听他们扯皮？”光反问，向着楼梯口走去；哈迪斯被她堵得哑口无言，只能认命地跟上她。  
光走了两步又停了下来。  
“啊，老师好。”她淡淡地对着楼梯口的矮个男人打招呼，哈迪斯注意到她的背突然变得有些佝偻。  
男人打量光几眼：“喔，是阿光啊，你在这儿干啥呢？”  
“我来转团籍。”光说着看了看转角的办公室：“不过没人。”  
男人挥挥手，单手摸口袋：“你过来。”  
光老实跟上去。  
男人摸出一串钥匙打开了办公室的门，熟门熟路地给光处理了所有的材料。  
“麻烦了。”光抱着材料，语气依然是淡淡的，哈迪斯怀疑她这句谢谢仅仅是出于场面需要，连教养都算不上。  
男人并不在意地“嗯”了一下，收拾好笔和印泥，拿着钥匙率先走出办公室，临出门时看了哈迪斯一眼，但什么也没问；光乖巧的低着头，跟在男人身后离开了办公室，然后站在哈迪斯身边看男人锁门。  
男人锁好门就往楼梯口走，光乖乖地跟着走，哈迪斯看着两人，总觉得有些怪异。  
光的样子不像是学生对老师保持礼貌，倒像是……面对讨厌的人却不得不维持表面和平而克制住了自己的感情。  
男人和光有一句没一句地闲聊。  
“你现在在哪里读书？”  
“珂露西亚，游末邦那边。”光低着头，眼里只有楼梯，绝口不提自己休学的事情。  
“哦，那也可以，学的什么专业？”  
“设计。”光说着想到什么，哈迪斯注意到她习惯性歪了歪头：“我前两次来转团籍都没人……你现在也管这个吗？”  
“我是看见认识的人，就顺手帮着办了。”男人回答：“这个不归我管。”  
说话间三人已经走到一楼。光听见男人的解释也并没有做出更多的反应，男人接了个电话，挥着手急匆匆地走掉了。哈迪斯跟在光身后，想说点什么又不知道从哪里开始说。  
两个人保持着沉默，一前一后地离开了学校。时间正值工作日下午，大街上看不见几个人。哈迪斯思来想去，觉得不能就这样沉默一路。  
问点什么……就问问刚才的老师好了。  
哈迪斯于是咳嗽了一声，尽力让这次谈话的开头不那么突兀。  
“刚才那个，是你老师？”他问。  
光停下脚步，慢慢转身，慢慢抬头，然后慢慢歪过头，对着哈迪斯眨眨眼。  
哈迪斯被她这一系列慢动作搞得有些背后发凉。  
“班主任。”光站在原地回答：“高一的。”  
哈迪斯轻轻推了她的肩膀：“走啊，边走边说。”  
他说完，不知道是不是错觉，光似乎很失望地呼了口气。  
哈迪斯只当自己什么都没注意到：“……我看他人挺好的，怎么感觉你讨厌他的样子？”  
“我喜欢他才有大问题吧。”光面无表情地回嘴。  
哈迪斯差点被她的回答呛死：“你知道我不是这个意思。”  
“谈不上讨厌不讨厌，只是不喜欢。”光只好这样回答：“……这和他人好不好没冲突。”  
他对你做什么了？哈迪斯本想问，突然又意识到另一个问题：“你不是高中生？”  
光又一次停下来，重复着之前的慢动作看了哈迪斯一眼，像是在说“怎么突然说这个”，然后她微不可闻地吸一口气，接着往前走。  
“我大一。不休学下半年大二了。”  
“……你十七……？”  
“读得早，生日又在下半年。”光这样回答，然后，许是厌倦了这样一问一答的干瘪的对话，又或是提到了她不愿意想起来的什么，她岔开了话题。  
“喝奶茶吗？哈迪斯？我想找个地方休息一下。”

6.  
“然后。”哈迪斯站在阳台上，在电话里和希斯拉德抱怨：“她点完饮料就在人家咖啡店的沙发里睡着了！一点预兆都没有，眼睛一闭就没动静了！”  
希斯拉德那边沉默了一会儿：“再然后呢？”  
“再然后？”哈迪斯没好气地说：“一直到人家关店都没醒，我推了她两下也没动静，我只能带着她打车回来。”  
他说完忍不住的抱怨：“真是的，现在小孩子过的什么生活，一个个作息颠倒的，像什么话……”  
希斯拉德立刻听出他的不耐烦，只能笑着打哈哈：“呀，别这么说，别的小孩我不知道，光的话……应该是换了药还没适应所以有副作用吧。就在我把她托付给你之前才换的药……嗯，已经过去一个半月了，实在不行，我忙完回去带她找医生重开……这么说来她有没有按时吃药啊？”  
“等等。”哈迪斯打断了希斯拉德的思绪：“什么药？”  
电话那边的希斯拉德有些惊讶：“你不知道？”  
“我知道什么？”  
“我是说，她没告诉你？”  
“她告诉我什么？”哈迪斯提到这个就满肚子牢骚：“一个半月了，我本来想在一开始搬过来的时候问问她基本情况，人家可好，直接躲进屋里，前半个月甚至都没和我说过五句话。”  
“……”希斯拉德只能沉默着跳过这个话题：“总之，她吃药……她不愿意说那我也没法告诉你，这种事算个人隐私。”  
他说完又怕哈迪斯不耐烦甩手不干，连忙补充：“不过关于你说的躲进屋里……嗯，她只是怕生，你别想太多，不是对你有意见。总之你先替我照看着她，我这边工作完了马上就回去。”  
哈迪斯很不耐烦地答应了。  
“一定要看好她，一定啊？”最后 ，希斯拉德在这样叮嘱之后挂掉了电话。哈迪斯第二天早上还有课，于是转身去找充电器打算把手机电量充满，却发现光不知道什么时候坐在了沙发上，抱着锅巴边啃边看着他。  
沉默。  
沉默是今晚的南渡桥。  
“……你在吃什么药？”哈迪斯试图打破这尴尬的气氛。  
“我在吃锅巴。”光照例答非所问。  
哈迪斯差点一口气没接上来直接炸毛，但是他忍住了。  
“算了算了，我才没闲心管你那么多。”他把头一扭：“希斯拉德让我问你，有没有按时吃药……”  
呃……  
哈迪斯叹了口气坐到光身边，光立刻下意识地往旁边挪了挪。  
“你在吃什么药？”他斜视着光，而光缩成一团啃锅巴啃地正欢，被他一问，手上的动作停了下来。  
“盐酸舍曲林。”她淡淡地回答，放下锅巴，慢慢舔舐自己指尖留下的锅巴的调味粉，像一只猫。  
没听过的名字，不是什么常见药。哈迪斯心想。  
光不紧不慢地拿起茶几上浅黄色的夹子封住没吃完的锅巴：“才换的药，之前是黛力新，不过副作用都一样，大概是我身体不好才会这么明显。”  
依然是从未听说过的药名。如果不是光说出口的时候太自然，哈迪斯甚至有那么一瞬间怀疑她是随口编了个名称。他想问问是什么病，可光并不打算给他这个机会。  
“我困了。”光率先站起来往房间走：“让我在昏在沙发上之前回房间吧。”  
她边说边往房间走，中途还停下来站在原地打了个大大的哈欠。  
“你不是才睡醒？”哈迪斯有些吃惊，这也是药的原因吗？  
“晚安，哈迪斯。”光眯着眼睛，生理性泪水挂在眼角：“睡不着我这有医生开的安定，可以分你一颗。”  
哈迪斯不知道该说什么，似乎没什么他能接话的余地，于是就在他发愣的时候，光已经回了房间，又一次锁上了门。  
回过神来的哈迪斯只能发出叹息，然后转身去找自己不知所踪的充电器。

7.  
哈迪斯久违地做了梦。他梦见了柯莱特。  
梦中柯莱特就坐在他现在的家里的沙发上，披散着头发，双目无神，手上打着绷带，看见哈迪斯来了，这才勉强歪过头笑了笑；素白的窗帘被风吹起来，哈迪斯突然发现并不是在自己家客厅，而是在单人病房里，柯莱特也不是坐在暖色的沙发上而是在惨白的病床上，旁边还有铁制的输液架，上面挂着没输完的药瓶。  
哈迪斯想叫她一声，可梦里注定是发不出声音的。  
柯莱特只是笑，冲着哈迪斯伸出手，手指上也缠满了绷带。她曲起手指，做出了一个拉钩的姿势。  
“好啊，约好了，我们一起去读大学。”  
哈迪斯骤然惊醒。  
窗外是昏黄的路灯的光，世界静得可怕，连车辆行驶的声音也消失了；他坐在床上，头痛欲裂，摸索着拿过手机，一看时间凌晨四点半，是个睡不睡都不舒服的时间段。  
……啊，什么……  
哈迪斯揉揉有些发肿的眼睛。  
水……水声……？卫生间……有水声？  
是水龙头忘关了？哈迪斯犹豫了一下，还是披上衣服摸索着离开了房间。  
客厅一片漆黑，于是从卫生间半掩的门中透出的灯光就格外显眼。哈迪斯蹒跚着往光亮处走，站在门前敲了两下，不过没有回应。  
是谁忘了关灯吗？哈迪斯心想，推开了门，然后他一眼就看见光昏倒在冰冷的素色瓷砖上，身体浸泡在水里；旁边洗漱池上水龙头大开，水从池子里满溢出来，地面上一片狼藉。  
哈迪斯披着的衣服“哗啦”落地。  
总之先关水。哈迪斯想着的同时迅速做出了行动，他不清楚到底是什么情况，因此不敢贸然去碰光，而是以最快的速度冲回屋里，拨打了急救电话。  
他预感到，在他没有注意的时候，在光的身上发生了什么，就像……  
就像当初的柯莱特那样。

8.  
天亮的时候，希斯拉德赶到了医院，哈迪斯在病房门口迎接了他。  
“人已经没事了。”哈迪斯捏着烟盒却没法抽：“我给她要了单人病房。”  
希斯拉德点点头，看看他身后的房门；哈迪斯叹气，不情不愿地把烟盒塞回口袋里。希斯拉德想了想，从衣袋里摸出一颗夹心奶糖扔了过去。  
“含着会舒服点。”他对哈迪斯说：“光是什么情况。”  
“药吃多了。”哈迪斯也不追究为什么希斯拉德能随时从口袋里摸出糖，剥开糖纸把糖球扔进嘴里，于是难免有些吐字不清：“医生说是吃了过量的安眠药，已经洗过胃了。”  
他一边说着，眉头蹙成一团，目光游移着，似乎有些痛苦。  
“年纪轻轻的有什么想不开……”  
希斯拉德安抚他：“先别下定论，她醒了吗？我去问问她。”  
“明明昨天晚上睡前都好好的……”哈迪斯并没有理会希斯拉德，而是沉浸在自己的思绪里。他思来想去，完全没有发现哪里不对，更是想不通怎么突然就出现这种情况。  
不明白。  
为什么？为什么啊？  
“哈迪斯！”鉴于医院不能大声喧哗，希斯拉德加重语气喊了一声，看见好友回过神来，这才又放缓语调：“让一下，我想先进去看看她。”  
病房里一片寂静。  
哈迪斯看着眼前这仿佛从他的梦里投影出来的一幕：被清晨的风扬起的素白窗帘，惨白的病床，铁制的输液架和没有输完的药水瓶；只是坐在床上的不是他青梅竹马的、天真又温柔的柯莱特，而是不可思议的、苍白且冷淡的光。  
“你还好吗？”希斯拉德推开愣在原地当布景板的哈迪斯，温柔地问正在看着铁窗的光。  
“想喝水。”光回答，声音发哑，她的声音原本就不大，这样一来甚至有些听不清。  
“医生说二十四小时内不能吃东西。”哈迪斯接话：“忍一忍吧。”  
“你吃了多少安眠药？”希斯拉德又问：“我听哈迪斯说，你这两天不是一直在睡吗？”  
光沉默半晌，看看哈迪斯，又看看希斯拉德，似乎不太敢回答。  
哈迪斯看着她犹豫的样子突然有些来气，正打算说话，希斯拉德拽了一下他的衣袖。  
“没事。”希斯拉德为光整理额前的碎发：“我们不会笑你的。”  
光垂下眼睑：“……我做梦了。”  
哈迪斯搬来两个凳子，和希斯拉德一左一右坐在病床边上。  
“……昨天白天去了高中……然后遇到了那个班主任……晚上的时候我做梦了，梦见了以前的事……”光呢喃着，看看抱着双臂似乎很不耐烦的哈迪斯，打定主意不把梦的内容说出来：“醒过来的时候……我分不清，想跑，就把药吃了。”  
她深吸一口气：“我以为是梦，还以为如果死了……就能从噩梦里逃出来了。”  
却没想到已经回了现实里。  
“那你怎么会倒在卫生间？”哈迪斯问。  
“……我吃了药就睡了。”光被哈迪斯一问，立刻缩成一团，好像哈迪斯下一秒就会跳起来破口大骂一样：“我想睡醒了我就能回到现实……但是醒过来却吐得一塌糊涂……我开水龙头漱口……然后……”  
然后她昏了过去，被哈迪斯送到了医院。  
“可以了。”希斯拉德摸摸光的头发安抚她：“没关系，哈迪斯没真的生气，他是在担心。”  
哈迪斯“嘁”了一声，别扭地移开视线，到底没有反驳。  
希斯拉德拉着哈迪斯站起来：“你先休息吧，我借了车连夜开回来的，现在看你没事就得回工作岗位上了，事情还没弄完，我会尽快处理完回来的；哈迪斯等会也有课，不过他下课了就会来看你了。”  
光又去看窗户的铁栅栏，声音变得闷闷的：“……对不起，给你们添麻烦了。”  
“哈？你要真这么想——”  
希斯拉德及时把哈迪斯推出了病房。  
“不麻烦。”希斯拉德走上前摸摸光的脸颊：“我不是早就说了吗？我不能看着你这样而无动于衷。我会良心不安的。”  
“睡一会吧。”他说着又半强迫光躺下：“没关系，都过去了，你现在是自由的。”  
“没有人能再把你关起来。”

9.  
从医院回去以后，哈迪斯和光的关系奇迹般的有了改善。  
当然这并不是说突然就变得亲密无间了，光似乎还是更信赖希斯拉德一些；只是每当哈迪斯下午上完课回家，光总会准备好晚饭等着他。头几次哈迪斯还自带了外卖，结果被光用表面上完全不在意其实失落得快哭了的眼神注视过之后，总算克制住了自己下午下课先习惯性往学校食堂走的双腿。然而随着光开始做晚饭，哈迪斯就被赋予了出门买菜的任务。  
“你为什么不去买菜？”某天休息日，哈迪斯在卖场里和一干主妇斗智斗勇拎回一袋特价冻虾之后，突然意识到这一点。  
“我不喜欢出门。”光接过他手里开始滴水的袋子，拿到厨房去解冻。  
“你去高中的时候不也出门了？”哈迪斯换掉拖鞋，和光一起走进厨房去水槽边洗手。  
“那是没办法。”光看着冻成一团的虾，毫不犹豫地扔进不锈钢盆里并往里面倒满了开水。  
哈迪斯自觉让开水槽前的位置，光站在他身边摁了一杆洗手液。  
哈迪斯一边擦手，一边盯着光的手看。她的手很漂亮，不像现在很多女孩子那样做了美甲或是蓄着长指甲，而是剪得干净齐整，看上去非常利落；手指是纤细修长的，骨节分明有些像男孩子的手，但男孩子的肤色又鲜少有这么苍白，应该是她常年在室内不见光的原因。  
光从哈迪斯手里扯过毛巾擦手：“……很多看过我手指的人总说我适合去学钢琴。”  
“喔。”哈迪斯随口答应了，挂毛巾的时候才意识到自己刚刚看得太过于不加掩饰这件事，于是又随口胡诌了一句：“那你会吗？钢琴。”  
“不会。”光去冰箱里翻内酯豆腐：“想学，家里说太贵了学不起。”  
哈迪斯靠到厨房门口看她忙活：“现在还想学吗？”  
“想不想都学不了。”光试图撕开豆腐的塑料封层，谁知道刚扯了一个角，都没扯开呢，塑料封层就被扯烂了。她对着这盒豆腐沉默半晌，抄起了置物架上的剪刀。  
哈迪斯本来打算说你想学我也不是不能教你，结果被这样回答以后只好转了话题：“……我来帮你开——呃啊，你这是干什么？”  
光冷静地用剪刀把整个盒子沿边绞开了。  
“没事，已经打开了。”她翻出大碗把豆腐倒进碗里：“就别管我怎么开的了。”  
虽然确实结果是好的，但是你这是不是太过于简单粗暴了？哈迪斯在心里吐槽。  
光像是看透了哈迪斯的心思：“简单粗暴但有效不就行了？”  
呃啊……  
哈迪斯忍不住揉了揉太阳穴。  
“好了，虾还没化，先这样吧。”光擦干手走出厨房，发现哈迪斯还靠在门边，忍不住停下来盯着他看。  
哈迪斯被她这么看得心里发毛。  
“有没有人和你说，”哈迪斯单手遮住光的眼睛，自己别过头：“盯着别人看是不礼貌的？”  
光敷衍地应了，甩开哈迪斯的手，趿着拖鞋走到阳台，坐进藤编吊椅里开始闭目养神。  
哈迪斯跟着走过去。  
午后的太阳明晃晃地落在光的发梢，闪烁的光线为她整个人镀上一层光辉；哈迪斯注视着少女苍白得有些透明感的皮肤和衬衣领下凸起的锁骨，仿佛看见了故人。  
柯莱特。  
他最后一次见到柯莱特的时候，她也是这样瘦得厉害，眼睛里不再有光亮。  
他突然明白为什么光的注视让他不舒服了；那眼神和出事以后的柯莱特如出一辙。  
没有期待，没有希望。  
只是当初还是少年人的他没能理解。  
现如今，也再没机会理解。

10.  
人生不如意事常八九。生活总是会在你以为一切都好的时候给你一闷棍让你看清现实。  
那个下午原本很安宁，哈迪斯没课，光也没睡着；两人一左一右窝在沙发上，一个在写教案，一个在看书。光边看边和哈迪斯絮絮叨叨说刚刚过去的节气，说学校的藤萝架子、竹林里的鸢尾和水塘上的迎春花。  
哈迪斯有一搭没一搭地应着她；教案写完还有报表，报表做完还要负责学院里排课，光的叙述就难免显得聒噪起来，当然哈迪斯并不讨厌这份聒噪，倒不如说，这样的氛围让他倍感怀念。  
不过，在光说到初中那棵早开的梅树时，哈迪斯还是停下手上的工作，打断了光的回忆。  
“你啊。”他扭头看向光，而光因为被打断了叙诉正好也偏过头看他：“怎么总在说树啊花啊的？”  
“不然说什么？”光合上书，认真地看着哈迪斯。  
“你也不夹个书签？”哈迪斯跟着合上教案：“说你自己的事不好吗？”  
“我没有书签。”光把书放到沙发边的矮柜上：“我的事有什么好说的？”  
“好歹——”哈迪斯抱起手臂，微微抬起下巴：“我们怕是要一起生活不少时间。互相了解一下又没什么坏处。”  
“按你这样说，”光低下头盯着自己的膝盖：“你是不是该先说说自己的事？毕竟礼尚往来。”  
哈迪斯双肩一垮，两只手摊放在沙发上，很无奈地闭了一下眼睛。  
“你看，你也不愿意说。”光扯了扯嘴角，并没有笑的意思：“而且我……”  
“就算说了又能怎么样，你会记住我吗？”  
“为什么这么说？”哈迪斯稍稍坐正。  
“难道你没有这样想过吗？”光甩掉拖鞋，双脚踩到沙发上，整个人抱膝缩成团。  
“如果自己死了……是什么光景……”  
“不，好好的为什么会想到这个？”哈迪斯闻言往光的身边挪了挪位置。  
“就是会想到……”光歪过头，长长的头发在沙发上铺开，像散落的纱。  
“如果我死了，所有人都会嘲笑我，说我想不开，说我不够坚强说我太懦弱；他们会把我的血肉和伤口当成笑话，笑话它不够干净和美丽。”  
“一定……没有人为我难过。”  
她的话刚说完，头顶就被哈迪斯温暖的手掌用力摁住，柔软的头发被揉得乱七八糟。  
“别说这种话。”哈迪斯长长的睫毛半垂下去，回忆里的阴影席卷而来：“我可不会嘲笑你……希斯拉德也会难过的。”  
光木讷地应了，双脚落在地面上，身体嵌进沙发里。哈迪斯左思右想，干巴巴地冒出一句话：“书签你要吗？”  
光一愣，不明白他为什么提到这个。  
“哎呀，你可别误会，只是教案写得我心烦，想出去走走，你要想买书签也不是不能带你顺道去一趟书店……”  
哈迪斯边嘟嚷，半蹲到光身前，抬起头仰视她，嘴角勾出温和好看的弧度：“去不去，大小姐？给你买糖吃。”  
光正打算回答他，敲门声突然响起，哈迪斯嘀咕着“谁啊”就打算站起来开门，谁想他刚站直，手机又不合时宜地响了起来。  
“我开门，你接电话吧。”  
光跳下沙发，不看哈迪斯的眼睛；哈迪斯摇头，拿着手机往自己房间去了。  
光打开了门。

11.  
是以格约姆打电话问哈迪斯教室安排的事情，她说她差学生一节课，准备找个教室补回来，时间不要紧。哈迪斯记下以格约姆说的话，刚挂了电话打算出去翻翻教案文件夹里面夹着的资料，光就拿着水杯匆匆闯进他的房间。  
“怎……？”哈迪斯有些摸不着头脑，光从来没有这样主动踏进他房间一步。  
光做了个噤声的手势，然后故意拔高了音量：“茶叶在哪里？”  
哈迪斯还没反应过来，手上又被光塞进了她的手机。  
“帮我，求你。”光压着声音，似乎在躲避什么：“给拉哈布雷亚还有路易索瓦老爷子打电话，希斯拉德……先通知希斯拉德……就说，说我被找到了。”  
她说完立刻匆匆地离开了房间，哈迪斯能听见厨房有倒水声。他不明白眼下是什么情况，只是看光连两位长辈都通知上的架势多少能明白状况怕是堪忧。  
和来人有关吗？哈迪斯一边想，一边依言打了电话。可巧希斯拉德刚出差回来休息被拉哈布雷亚抓去当司机，路易索瓦又在和拉哈布雷亚商量事情，三人凑在一块也省了他挨个通知。  
希斯拉德听完哈迪斯的转诉之后表示会立刻赶到，哈迪斯还欲再问清楚，就听见客厅传来了女性的吼声。他连忙挂掉电话冲出房间。  
一名面生的中年妇女站在客厅里的沙发前，光蹲在茶几边上收拾撞洒的茶水，注意到哈迪斯走过来，她也只是低着头，面无表情，情绪毫无波澜。  
女人就显得激动得多。她似乎是打算把光拖起来往屋子外面带，哈迪斯看着情况不对连忙上去护住光。  
“你干什么？”他拽过光站到一旁，盯着被他推开的女人，把光揽到身后，一副护崽的架势。  
女人有些怔忡，显然是没想到会再冲出来一个人；光扯扯哈迪斯的衬衣，示意他坐下。  
“没事。”她小声说：“她是我妈。”  
哈迪斯听见光的解释，这才稍微放松警惕，却仍然保持护着光的姿势，带光坐到身后的沙发床上，和女人生生隔开将近半个屋子的距离。  
这个女人给他的感觉很糟糕，他实在是放不下心。  
女人收敛了情绪，边挽耳边的头发边坐到身后沙发上：“这位是……？”  
光知道是在问自己，哈迪斯感觉到她抖了一下。  
“哈迪斯。”光回答：“希斯拉德出差的时候是他在照顾我。”  
“我女儿给你添麻烦了。”女人略一躬身。  
哈迪斯想说不麻烦，却总觉得女人不是在和自己客气，果然，不等他张开嘴，女人又有了下文：  
“辛苦你照顾她这些天，我今天就带她回去。”  
哈迪斯一愣，身边光出声了：“我刚说了我不回去。”  
“听话。”女人皱眉：“我是你妈照顾你理所应当，你要给人家添多少麻烦？”  
哈迪斯被她一口一个麻烦说得来气，刚打算反驳回去，门被“哐当”一下子撞开，希斯拉德一手高举钥匙，整个人踉踉跄跄地跌进屋里，另一只手扶在门楣上大口喘气，就差跪在地上吐舌头了；他的身后是路易索瓦和拉哈布雷亚两位老爷子，看上去风尘仆仆，想是来得太急完全没有喘息的时间。  
只不过眼下也不是追究休息时间的时候。路易索瓦握着手杖大步走进屋里，拉哈布雷亚紧随其后，希斯拉德关好房门，坐在玄关的折叠凳上大喘气。  
哈迪斯向两位长辈打了招呼，光静静地坐在沙发床上，一动不动地看着眼前的人们。哈迪斯能感觉到她放松了一些。  
“你怎么在这。”路易索瓦开门见山地问女人。  
“我姑娘在这儿我怎么不能在这儿了？”女人很不服气地反问。  
“她要把我带走。”光不带感情地接话。哈迪斯给希斯拉德递了杯水，又坐回光身边。  
“当初不是说好了，”拉哈布雷亚好整以暇地抱起手臂，扫一眼光，视线又落回女人身上：“把她交给希斯拉德照顾。怎么说希斯拉德也是她表兄，没理由害她。你不也答应得好好的，今天又来闹哪出？”  
“我听到说她在和别的男人同居……”女人说着瞪了光一眼，光对此完全没有反应。  
“什么叫别的男人？”拉哈布雷亚听着这话不干了：“哎，哈迪斯你不认识？这小子我们看着长大的，他小时候还老跑我们家来和希斯拉德玩，当时还有另一个小姑娘……”  
哈迪斯心跳慢了一拍。  
拉哈布雷亚并没有把那个名字说出来：“再说希斯拉德这次出差前和我们都说过，他出差，时间太长，让哈迪斯帮着照顾一下。路易可是让敏菲那姑娘去和你商量的，你呢，你说你不想听你——”  
——没有这种不听话的女儿……  
拉哈布雷亚想起女人的原话，一时卡壳，路易索瓦接着他的话说了下去：“——你说你不想管她的事。怎么了？现在又跑人家哈迪斯这里闹腾？说什么和别的男人同居，你听谁说的？弄清楚了吗你就在这折腾？”  
“我就是关心她……”女人在两位老爷子的压迫下不得已放低音量：“总之这也太不像话了，她今天非得跟我回去，我是她亲妈我能害她不成……”  
哈迪斯看不下去了。他咳嗽一声，顺利将所有人注意力集中到自己身上。  
“光……下半年就满十八，按照年份算已经是十八岁的人了。我觉得她有权利决定自己的去留，而不是让你们讨论来讨论去就给她安排得明明白白。”  
“她当然要跟我走。”女人看见是哈迪斯开口，眼睛一瞪又拔高了音量：“我辛辛苦苦供她吃穿供她读书，她不能连这点事都不——”  
“我不会和你走的。”  
光轻轻地打断了女人的话。  
女人猛地站起来，哈迪斯见势不妙顺手就把光往身后揽。  
“你这像什么话啊你？”女人激动地控诉起来：“你怎么就不能和我回去了？我哪对不起你让你宁可和外人住都不和我走？”  
光面无表情。她这样的态度无疑更大程度上激怒了女人。  
“我到底哪对不起你了？！啊？！你要什么我没给你？！你高三搬走就没回来看过我一次！你有没有良心啊？！”  
光眨眨眼：“你说没有就没有吧。”  
“你这是要气死我？！我怎么生了你这个白眼狼！你这个怪胎！怪物！”女人说着哭了起来，边哭边吼：“我哪做得不好？我就是上辈子欠了你爹这辈子欠了你的——你要不要把我这条命也拿去！啊？”  
哈迪斯一愣，反应过来时他已经捂住了光的耳朵，尽管光其实一字不落地听完了女人的控诉。她任由哈迪斯双手捂在自己头上，眨着眼，不言不语。  
眼见大人这边才是越说越不像话，路易索瓦握住手杖用力敲在地板上：“行了！”  
女人的哭吼戛然而止。风吹起窗帘纱制的外层，隐约能听见三两声鸟鸣。  
希斯拉德冷静地打开房门。  
“她要不要你的命我不知道。”  
拉哈布雷亚架起女人就往外带，老爷子身体硬朗，女人愣生生没能挣开。  
“倒是你，什么话都敢说，我看你才是想再把小姑娘逼死一次。”  
路易索瓦上前钳住女人另一只胳膊，和拉哈布雷亚一左一右把人半拖着带出了门；希斯拉德在门口向哈迪斯做了个告别的手势，也跟着两位长辈去了。哈迪斯坐在光身边，手还举着，被光轻轻扶着手腕扒了下来。  
“不是要去书店买书签吗？”光站起身蹒跚了两步，尽量让自己不再发抖：“说起来，我好久没去书——”  
——她直直地跪倒在地，整个人宛如被殴打一般匍匐下去，膝盖撞击在陶瓷地板上，发出对于这个宁静午后而言过于剧烈的响声。

12.  
黑。  
眼前一片漆黑。  
世界的声音不见了，大脑却在嗡嗡作响。  
她在哪里？  
有什么，扼上她的脖颈，堵住她的咽喉，捏住她的心脏，掐着她的气管。  
她喘不上气。  
是谁，是谁把空气抽走了吗？  
胃里疼痛无比。胃液在翻腾，胃壁在绞痛。  
她几乎想把内脏吐出来。  
是谁，是谁在剜她的内脏和血肉？  
有什么在涌动，从眼角和唇边坠落而下——  
——是鲜血吗？  
只是体液啊。  
她在哪里？她在哪里？  
脑内一片空白。  
她看不见也听不见，她喘不上气仿佛就要死去，她应当很难受，身体却失去了所有的触觉，她想要发出尖叫和哭喊，可是声带如同断裂，漏不出一丝一毫的声音。  
她似乎就要死去。她正在空气里窒息。  
她为什么还没有死呢？

哈迪斯瞪大双眼看着身前的人。  
光一手扯着衣襟，手指卡进肉里，尽管她没有蓄长指甲，还是将皮肤抓破了；另一只手支着地板不至于让她彻底倒下，整个人跪在地上，以头抵地，头发散乱遮住了她的脸，拖在地面上，被滴上她不受控制落下的泪水还有唾液；哈迪斯蹲下身，想扶她起来，发现她抖得厉害，边颤抖边不停喘息，似乎有一双无形的大手正打算把她活活掐死在原地。  
然后她终于发出声音，却是尖锐的怪叫，像极了困兽死前的哀嚎，如同利刃般割裂了所有虚伪的安宁。  
“救护车……你等等……”哈迪斯被刺耳的尖叫一惊，惶然起身去找手机，裤脚却被光用手扯住；他重新蹲下去，屏住呼吸才听见光的声音。  
“水……有……水……？”  
“有水，我现在去给你倒水。”  
哈迪斯站起身，客厅到厨房几步路的距离，他却小跑起来，很快带着半杯白开水到光的身边。他把杯子放在茶几上，一手把光的长发捋到脸后，一手搭在她肩膀上。  
“能起来吗？”他问。  
光的呼吸稍微平稳了一些。她点点头，搭着哈迪斯的手，任由他扶着自己坐到沙发床上。哈迪斯把水杯递给她，确定她能拿稳，转身去卫生间找了她洗脸的毛巾打湿水，又一路小跑回来，一边给她整理凌乱的头发，一边给她擦脸。  
“好点了吗？要不要去医院？”他用毛巾蹭着小姑娘的面颊，把小姑娘的鼻尖搓得通红。  
光点点头又摇头，把水杯递给哈迪斯，哈迪斯接过杯子放回茶几上，一手举着毛巾，仔细地打量光的状况。  
光张开嘴打算和哈迪斯说什么，却发不出声，她这会已经不颤抖了，可是仍然很虚弱，尽管她从栽倒到被扶起来不过五分钟，她却要把手搭在哈迪斯肩膀上、支着他才能坐稳。  
希斯拉德推开房门，就看见哈迪斯半蹲在沙发前，浑身僵硬酸痛不知所措，光的额头靠着他的肩膀，样子很是疲惫。  
“虽然不知道怎么了。”希斯拉德走上前，扶着光慢慢靠在沙发靠背上：“不过你也没必要这么自虐吧哈迪斯？”  
哈迪斯如释重负，想站起来发现腿麻了，人一歪差点撞上茶几角，得亏希斯拉德眼疾手快拉了他一把，他才得以顺利坐到沙发上。  
希斯拉德这边看哈迪斯坐稳了，复而转头去看光，光虚弱地张张嘴，仍然发不出声音；哈迪斯在旁边简明扼要地说明了刚刚希斯拉德走后发生的事情；希斯拉德听完，从口袋里摸出糖球，剥开塞进光的口腔里。  
“没事，没事。”希斯拉德看着光，话则是对哈迪斯说的：“惊恐发作然后失语了，让她含着糖休息一下。”  
他说完又摸摸光的头：“别勉强自己出声，别急，不要紧的。实在不行睡一会，正好我和哈迪斯要出去一下，你等我们回来带你出去吃晚饭。”  
光点点头。  
希斯拉德看向哈迪斯，哈迪斯自觉站起来去换衣服。经过这么一番折腾，天边已经隐约起了暮色。光目送两人出门，许久，慢慢侧身躺下，合上了双眼。

13.  
“你听说过‘Gaslighting’吗？”  
希斯拉德站在街边，买了两个水果奶油可丽饼，哈迪斯在他身边，抱着手；他出来得急，只穿了单件衬衣，初夏的傍晚凉风习习，吹得他有些发冷。  
“煤气灯？点煤气灯？怎么了吗？”  
“那我再问你。”希斯拉德把可丽饼递给哈迪斯，自己同时对着自己的份咬了一大口：“泥觉得呱是任劲的小盖嘛？”  
“说人话。”哈迪斯接过可丽饼并没有吃。  
希斯拉德努力咽下嘴里的奶油和水果，险些噎着自己：“——你觉得光是任性的小孩吗？”  
“我倒是想她再任性点，年纪轻轻死气沉沉的。”哈迪斯对于希斯拉德的东拉西扯完全抓不到重点，忍不住翻了个白眼。  
“点煤气灯，简单来说就是一个人刻意否定另一个人的现实和他的感觉，可以算是情感操控和折磨的一种。”希斯拉德慢条斯理地舔掉指尖的奶油。  
“怎么说？”哈迪斯追问。  
“丈夫每晚在妻子睡后点亮煤气灯，等妻子第二天问起这事情就说是妻子的错觉——久而久之，成功把妻子送进了疯人院。”希斯拉德边吃可丽饼边解释。  
“神经病啊？”哈迪斯二次翻了个白眼。  
“嘛，故事里的丈夫这么做是为了图谋妻子继承的大笔遗产……”希斯拉德说着一歪头：“……不对，扯远了。我是想说，光或多或少也有类似的遭遇。”  
哈迪斯感觉到自己脑袋上冒出一排问号。  
“别这个表情嘛。”希斯拉德摊手，把包可丽饼的油纸扔进垃圾桶：“她母亲……你今天下午不是见过了吗？”  
他说着勉强一笑：“啊，是不是说‘见识过了’比较合适。”  
哈迪斯想点头，想着那人好歹高他一辈，还是忍住了不合适的艾欧泽亚粗口。  
“光是我表妹，不过我基本是把她当半个亲妹带的。”希斯拉德找了个路边供行人休息的椅子坐下，哈迪斯跟着坐到他身边。  
“虽然比你我小十多岁……嗯，这个不是重点。”注意到哈迪斯很不耐烦的表情，希斯拉德咳嗽一声切入正题。  
“我第一次见到光是她七岁的时候……嗯，十年前呢。当时她父母离婚，她跟着母亲回娘家这边，我名下房子有多一套，我爹妈正好就收个人情价租金相当于白送给她们母女住了。”  
“那孩子以前很爱笑的。”希斯拉德说着比划了一下：“这么一小个，跟着我哥哥长哥哥短的，总让我想起柯……那个人……所以我也乐意带带她。我们当时关系还不错。”  
“那时候开始她就偶尔会和我说，说她妈妈总说自己多么辛苦和不容易，说光必须好好学习才对得起她的辛苦……光总是说她一定不会对不起妈妈的辛苦……”  
哈迪斯认真听着，手里的可丽饼一口没动。  
“然后呢她上了初中。似乎那个时候她就已经没有以前爱笑了，也不太找我玩。我想她是长大了，加上升学的压力，不来找我玩是正常的……不过我还是有和我爹妈问起她的情况，他们也都说没什么，又说我那个姨——就是光的母亲——工作蛮辛苦的，毕竟一个人带孩子，让我有空看看光的学习什么的。”  
哈迪斯点点头，打算扯一下衬衣衣领，突然想起自己手上还拿着可丽饼，这才吃了一口。  
希斯拉德一手支在大腿上，捧着脸，还沉浸在回忆中。  
“多看看就多看看呗，反正我也不讨厌这个孩子……正好她数学和物理不太好，我就说我来辅导她……”  
“然后我才发现这孩子已经不太对劲了。”  
“她……很奇怪，我到现在也没个具体词能概括。不管我是夸她还是和她闲聊说笑话，她都没有反应，就算逗笑了，也马上逼迫自己收敛情绪变成面无表情的样子。而且更糟糕的是，如果有当天怎么也学不会的题目，她会急到哭起来——可是这有什么，今天不会明天继续学不就好了吗？”  
“简直就像是不被允许失败一样。”  
希斯拉德说完，换了个姿势靠在椅背上。  
“这还不算完，初三开始以后，她变得一惊一乍的，我到她家给她补习的时候，她家窗帘都被拉得死死的，大门也必定反锁，冬天就算了，夏天也这样，完全不透风，题目讲到一半，她必定要跑去确认门窗和窗帘。我终于有天忍不住问她为什么这么做——”  
“她说，‘有人在偷窥我’。”  
哈迪斯手里的可丽饼“啪嗒”落地。

14.  
希斯拉德深吸一口气，慢慢站起来。  
“走吧。”他对哈迪斯说：“该回去了，边走边说。”  
“那么到底有没有人偷窥她呢？并没有。”希斯拉德自问自答：“可是确实有人跟踪和骚扰她。从初一开学开始。”  
哈迪斯露出一副不可置信的表情。  
“初一开学不到一个星期，光的一位小学同学——嗯，一个兔崽子——据光说他们从小学到初中十句话都没说过——那兔崽子就和光表白了。光当然拒绝了他。然后就开始了，每天，每天放学那个兔崽子必跟着她，甚至试着对她勾肩搭背，再然后发展到老师家长全班同学都知道了……”  
“你猜怎么着？”希斯拉德苦笑。  
哈迪斯摇头，不祥的预感漫上来。  
“老师，是光去说的，她希望老师能制止这种行为，老师说着会和那个兔崽子谈谈，然后没了下文；骚扰还在继续，已经不限于放学路上而是在班里也明目张胆地凑上去乱叫——”  
“叫什么？”哈迪斯插话。  
希斯拉德的表情像是吃了魔界花的十全大补喷：“——我说不出来，情侣那些肉麻的叫法你自己随便脑补一个，那兔崽子单方面全部叫过一遍了，他们班上同学还跟着起哄……”  
哈迪斯突然感到一阵窒息。  
希斯拉德做了三个深呼吸平复心情：“家里呢，她母亲知道以后第一反应是跑过来警告光，好好学习不要一门心思想着谈恋爱……？”  
“可是当光说自己一直在单方面被跟踪和骚扰的时候，她母亲却说，‘是你想太多了’、‘你自己避开不就行了’、‘谁一天到晚不学习有空盯着你’、‘都是你的错觉你就不能把心思放在学习上’……”  
“你看，这也算是‘Gaslighting’不是吗？光所有的恐惧和痛苦被当时她身边每一个人否定了——大家对她的求助都选择了漠视和不作为。”  
哈迪斯觉得自己快要听不下去了。  
希斯拉德作为叙述者也没好到哪去：“总之大概是这样，我知道以后也没更好的办法，也不能背着光找人把那兔崽子打一顿，不点明为什么打了也没用，点明了又怕给光惹麻烦……我只能安慰她，忍一下，中考完就好了，你可以考一个远一点的高中，住校，这样就好了。”  
说话间两人已经走到了住处的楼下，哈迪斯停下来看着一边的面包店，寻思要不要买一袋面包做早餐；希斯拉德看他停了下来，还以为他不想听了，也停止了讲诉，尽管他就要说到最要命的关键转折点。哈迪斯耳边突然没了声，只能又去看希斯拉德。  
“接着说。”他放弃了买面包的打算：“你把我叫出来不就是要交代光的事情吗？”  
“我以为你不想听了。”希斯拉德把手放进口袋，站在楼梯口。  
哈迪斯不知道说什么。他确实已经听不下去了，可是并不代表他不想听——他不想再重复过去的失误。  
“没办法。”他只好扭过头哼了一声：“这小姑娘是够麻烦的，既然要我照顾她，好歹让我知道她为什么这么麻烦吧。”  
“你呀……这话可别拿到光面前去说。”希斯拉德“噗呲”笑出来：“直接说你想知道不好吗？”  
“你把我当猴面雀了吗？我才没那么没脑子。”哈迪斯没好气地靠在楼梯扶手上：“接着说。”

15.  
“好吧，接着说。”希斯拉德站到哈迪斯对面，两人一左一右堵在楼梯口，活像两尊门神。  
“刚刚说到哪了？”  
“你叫她高中考远一点，最好住校。”哈迪斯点了一支烟，长长地呼出一口气，像是要将所闻故事中的郁结一并吐掉。  
“啊，是。”这会有些闷热，希斯拉德从口袋里翻出皮筋，将自己的头发扎了起来。  
“我当时就想，等光毕业去了高中，我非要找机会把那个兔崽子堵路上揍一顿不可。不过，计划赶不上变化，光中考完散伙饭那天晚上我就把人揍了。”  
哈迪斯隐约觉得不对，希斯拉德并不是会放弃原有计划突然来一出的人，只可能是中途发生了什么。  
希斯拉德瞥一眼哈迪斯：“就是你想的那样，确实出了事。”  
“那天散伙以后光本来打算直接回家，那个兔崽子说什么要送她就跟着她走……啊啊，说起来我就来气，那些个老师同学没一人拦着，听光说还有不停起哄的。”  
“这也能起哄？”  
“喊什么‘亲一个’的……”希斯拉德捂住嘴：“行了别说这个好吗，我想吐……”  
哈迪斯也被恶心得不轻：“你接着说。”  
“那天光家里没有人，所以她往我家跑，一开始是走，后来是小跑，再后来是狂奔。她应该是想向我求助，还提前给我打了电话——不是我说，我都佩服她还能在那种情况下冷静思考。”  
“那天我原本也在外面取景，接到电话就知道情况不妙。你不能相信一个跟踪骚扰她近三年的守孝玩意真的只是送送她。在我预想内或许会发生更严重的骚扰，不过事实证明我还是想得太少。”  
希斯拉德说着顿住了。他不抽烟，只能看着哈迪斯手里的烟叹气。  
哈迪斯想立刻追问，可是看着希斯拉德的表情和眼神又不知道该不该问——他似乎想接着说，却无论如何也说不出口。  
然后哈迪斯突然明白了什么，手里的烟一个没拿稳，掉在地上，红色的火光在灰尘里明灭。  
“……不是我……想的那样吧？”哈迪斯盯着地上的烟蒂看，心里一凉。  
“那次是未遂。”希斯拉德淡淡地说：“我赶到的时候光已经到了我家楼下，所以我及时把人拉开然后揍了一顿。”  
哈迪斯没有说话，只是又点燃了一支烟，然后捡起烟蒂扔到附近的垃圾箱里。  
“我记得很清楚，光那个暑假都在我家过的。”希斯拉德接着说：“我和我爹妈帮着把这件事瞒下来了……”  
“为什么要瞒下来？”哈迪斯不解。  
“光要求的。”希斯拉德苦笑：“她母亲……你今天不是见识过了吗？捕风捉影就敢跑上来闹腾，根本不是能担事的人。”  
“……那会她才多大点就操大人的心了？”哈迪斯捏着烟卷深吸一口，猛然间发现了什么：“等下，你刚刚说，‘那次是未遂’……‘那次’？”  
紧接着他听见希斯拉德把手骨捏得“咯噔”一声响，哈迪斯和希斯拉德一起长大，很清楚只有他气急了才会这样情绪外露，并且这个时候他通常是——  
哈迪斯抬头看希斯拉德，他果然是一张笑脸，眼睛半眯起来。  
“她高一上学期的寒假放假回家，那天公交车晚点，她天黑透了才到，被堵在自家楼下，然后被强行拖进小区的假山群……”  
“初中那个？”  
哈迪斯胸腔里像是堵了棉花，手里的烟再也抽不下去。  
“就那个。”希斯拉德笑着笑着，捏紧的拳头突然放松下来：“……我想你也不需要我说得太详细……我只是想想出事以后她的反应就很难过……”  
“她没有哭也没有闹，先假装晕过去，确认人走了以后给我妈打了电话让她带上大衣过去——毕竟这种事我真的不好处理——我妈说，当时光的语气很镇定，她到了以后才知道发生了什么事，当场差点哭出来……”  
“哈迪斯……”希斯拉德说着声音有点变调：“她七岁我就认识她了，那么可爱的一个小姑娘，就像那个人一样又天真又活泼的小姑娘，这些年到底经历了什么才能在那种情况下保持镇定处理后续？我……”  
“……那玩意怎么知道小姑娘的住址的？”哈迪斯打断了希斯拉德的感叹，努力找点别的话题转移自己的注意力。  
“我带人揍的时候问过了，说是光初中还算亲近的同学说的，说是看他追得太辛苦——我*艾欧泽亚粗口*的！”  
“……这太荒唐了！”哈迪斯思来想去只能说出这一句话：“这太荒唐了！根本不合理！”  
希斯拉德理解了他的意思：“你也觉得荒唐对不对？只要冠以‘喜欢’或是‘爱’的名义，连这种根本就是犯罪的行为也能被美化，甚至还有人帮忙——这种事写出来只会变成毫无逻辑的三流剧本！”  
可现实不是小说也不是游戏，受害的不是一个虚拟的角色，不是一堆代码或者线条勾勒的东西，而是一个活生生的人。  
“光第一次自杀也是在那时候。”希斯拉德看哈迪斯不接话，心里明白他也确实不好说什么，于是自己又接着说了下去：“并不是因为这件事本身……就像初中那次一样，她没有选择报警……理由还是那个理由……”  
“就这么便宜那东西了？”  
“当然不可能，我知道以后带人把那东西能打断的地方都打断了，反正那也是个出了事也没人追究的东西——你听我说，光那个寒假是住在我家的，原本我和我妈把她照顾得好好的，甚至有计划性地带她去了精神内科……然后就像今天这样——”希斯拉德一摊手：“她母亲找上门了，就像今天这样死活要把人带回去，又说她一直住外面都不知道回家，说她……”  
没良心，不知好歹，到处麻烦别人……  
希斯拉德顿住了。他小跑到对面大楼下的便利店，买了一瓶矿泉水，拧开瓶盖灌了一大半。  
“我想我这辈子都忘不了。”他说，一边抹着嘴角的水渍：“我们把她母亲打发回去以后，她疯了，我第一次也是唯一一次看她哭得不成人样，她哭着和我说，她说她不指望能被妈妈理解，因为妈妈什么都不知道，可是为什么妈妈连问都不问她，她连理由都编好了……”  
“然后她自杀了。”希斯拉德拎着矿泉水的塑料瓶，感觉手里有千斤重：“在我爹妈都上班的时候，提前在浴缸里放满了水，趁我外出买饭的时候割腕……”  
“我该庆幸她选的是割腕而不是跳楼吗？”  
希斯拉德扯一下嘴角，哈迪斯“啧”了一声。  
“然后……你记不记得你和我提到过她不喜欢自己高一的班主任？”  
“又关他什么事？”哈迪斯觉得自己大脑一时转不过来。  
“我把光送去医院的时候被那个老师遇到了——不知道他在医院干什么，看病还是看人，反正也不重要——然后这个老师……他开学以后把光叫到办公室，说是谈心，却没有避着其他老师，当时办公室里还有别的学生，光自杀的事情就传了出去……”  
“变成了大家的……笑话。”  
“那些人当着光的面拿自杀这件事开玩笑，更有甚者追着光嘻皮笑脸地问，疼不疼，疼不疼？”  
“他们根本就不知道光经历了什么。”  
哈迪斯手里的烟又一次掉在了地上。

16.  
“你根本不知道她经历了什么。”  
柯莱特过世以后的那个暑假，以格约姆带着希斯拉德砸开哈迪斯的房门，对满腹怨气的哈迪斯这么说。  
“我听希斯拉德说你们两个都不理解她为什么自杀是吗？尤其是你，还这样把自己关屋里不吃不喝。”  
当时的以格约姆拎着哈迪斯的衣领把他从椅子里扔到地上。  
“她分班以后一直在被同班同学欺负。”  
“多少次，我多少次中午在社团教室看见她躲着哭，边哭边吃东西。”  
“难道你从来没有追究过，为什么她中午不再和你们一起吃饭了？”  
“她有多喜欢你们你知道吗哈迪斯？怎么可能是怕累？”  
“她被班上女生欺负了你知不知道啊？！起因可是你啊！因为你们关系太亲近了！”  
“你在这发什么癫？你知道她为什么会被困在教室里？是欺负她的人把她锁起来了！她呢，其实等保安检查教室的时候求助就可以了，顶多挨饿而已，她为什么要自己去爬窗子？你想过没有？她不急着爬窗子就不会摔下来，玻璃也不会划进她的手指，她也不会再也弹不了琴——因为你在等她回家，她急着去见你！那是她能和你们相处的仅有的一点时间！”  
“她啊，她不止一次和我说想和你去同一个大学，所以要更努力练琴，只有成绩够好才有选择的自由……”  
希斯拉德把哈迪斯从地上扶起来，以格约姆吼着吼着却差点哭出声。  
“她说啊，她说，老师没有插手她的事也无所谓，同学欺负她她还能忍，只要你们，哈迪斯，你和希斯拉德，只要你们还在她身边，只要你们还能理解她，和稀泥的老师和过分的同学就都不重要！”  
“可是你没有。你们两个人，谁都没有。”

17.  
哈迪斯站在电梯间外，对着通风窗抽他的第三支烟。  
要说相处这几个月，他没有觉得光这个小姑娘麻烦，那是假的。他俩又是异性又有年龄差距，本来也不好相处，何况这小姑娘上来就不理人，总是答非所问，也不爱笑，死气沉沉的；就在今天出门前，他还想过要不要找个理由把希斯拉德抓回来自己照顾去。  
可现在……  
啊啊！哈迪斯摁灭手里抽了一半的烟卷，扔到垃圾箱里。  
希斯拉德那家伙又给他下套！  
在听完小姑娘的遭遇以后，他怎么可能做到说走就走啊！  
而且希斯拉德这家伙，早先光吃多了药那次从医院出来，他就问过光的情况，希斯拉德那会死活不说接了电话就跑了，现在又把他拎出来在外面逛一圈专门说这事……真是的！  
希斯拉德是吃准了自己没法抽身而去袖手旁观，就像希斯拉德自己也是为了弥补过去才屡次不合时宜地插手光的事情……  
临分开前他问希斯拉德，怎么说服拉哈布雷亚那俩老爷子插手这件事、将光交给他照顾？他反问了一句：“你以为我为什么放弃了摄影和插画在这里当个社畜？”  
至于吗？为了一个和自己没多大干系的表妹放弃自己的爱好和梦想？  
至于的吧。  
柯莱特。因为他，他们，都有愧于柯莱特。  
现在想想，他们真的没有发现柯莱特的异常吗？还是发现了却假装不知道？她越来越消瘦的身躯，越来越憔悴却强打精神的样子，还有偶尔体育课遇见，她总是孤身一人在操场边上看书的身影……  
他们为什么没有详细问问呢？因为学业繁重？还是因为……觉得麻烦？加之柯莱特也没有提起，就下意识忽略过去了呢？  
而说到底他们努力学习……到底是为了什么来着？  
哈迪斯不愿回忆起来，事到如今再想这些也没有意义。他抽完最后一支烟，摸出钥匙向着家门口走去。

18.  
室内一片漆黑，没有开灯。  
哈迪斯站在门口，有些微微走神。窗帘被拉得严丝合缝，光不在客厅里，从门口看去，她的房门并没有关严，里面也没有光线透出来。屋里很安静，安静得能隐约听见楼下汽车鸣笛的声音。  
这里可是七楼。  
哈迪斯把钥匙放到鞋柜上，转身拉过大门关上，然后他听见脚步声，回过头光就站在厨房门口，裹着她那件过于宽大的黑色衬衣赤足踩在地板上，衣裳空荡荡的，像是挂在她身上一样。  
她看着哈迪斯的方向。  
哈迪斯伸手摸索着打开了玄关的顶灯。  
“哎呀，不好意思。”他低头换鞋，尽量让自己的语气显得若无其事：“和希斯拉德说得有点久，耽搁了时间。你饿了吧，要吃什么？我叫外卖。”  
光摇晃着向哈迪斯走了两步，口中喃喃呼唤着：“哈迪斯？”  
哈迪斯看向光。后者神情恍惚，宽大的衣裳和过长的头发随着她的行动摇晃起来。  
“怎么了？”哈迪斯抱起手臂：“不认识我——”  
光冲了上来，抓住哈迪斯的衣袖：“哈迪斯！你是……哈迪斯吧？”  
哈迪斯有些哭笑不得，他本想嘲笑回去，可是想想光的情况，只好收敛了自己惯有的做派，放缓声音：“哎呦，我不就是回来晚点，你怎么不认识我了？难不成我出门一圈做了个整容手术……”  
他的话没说完，光已经扯着他的衬衣滑跪下去，唬得他跟着蹲下去扶光：“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”  
光被他扶着双臂，浑身上下就连头发丝都在颤抖：“太好了，不是做梦……你是存在的，不是我想象出来的……”  
哈迪斯立刻想起安眠药那次：“你又做什么梦了？”  
光只是抓住他的衣服，低着头，咬住下唇不吭声。  
哈迪斯有些气恼，而这气恼很快转化成了心酸，他扶着光试图带她站起来，最不济坐到沙发上去，可是失败了，他只好调整了自己的姿势和光面对面跪坐着。  
“喂喂，”他说，尽量让自己的语气显得像是开玩笑：“希斯拉德不会笑你，难道我就会吗？哎呀，我们好歹也是同居几个月的人了，我的信誉还这么差吗？”  
光摇了两下头，嗫嚅着开口，声音带着难以察觉的哭腔：“我梦见高中的事情了……那个老师叫我要坚强一点，要乐观，凡事要往好处想……然后我就想，就算你不理解我也没关系，还有希斯拉德和哈迪斯……然后我醒了，可是我却找不到你们了……”  
“你们不在房间里，不在我能去的任何地方……我以为你们是我想象出来的……”  
能去的任何地方……是指这个屋子里吗？哈迪斯很明智地没有问。  
啊，说起来，她确实说过自己不喜欢出门，那时他还觉得这孩子太奇怪太孤僻，可是现在……  
哈迪斯轻轻把光揽进怀里，想了半天突兀地冒出一句话：  
“哭出来比较好。”  
然后他立刻感觉到光在摇头，因为埋在他怀中的缘故，光的声音显得尤其沉闷。  
“妈妈说我哭得她心烦……我不可以哭……妈妈……妈妈要说我在装样子给她看了……”  
哈迪斯感到胸前内的脏器一阵收紧，仿佛有一只大手捏住了他的心脏。  
“没关系，你哭吧，没人会说的。”哈迪斯绞尽脑汁，可算是接上了话。他并不是擅长安慰人的人。  
“妈妈会看见，妈妈会讨厌我。”光已经开始语无伦次：“天还没黑，天还亮着，我不可以哭，妈妈会发现的，妈妈会生气……”  
天已经黑透了，何况光线被窗帘挡得那样死，说什么天亮？  
哈迪斯抬头看看玄关的顶灯。  
是吗？她……虽然醒了过来，却还是在梦里关着啊。  
眼前的孩子就像是笼中鸟，分不清梦境和现实，分不清过去与现在，被她的记忆囚禁了起来。  
可是她做了什么才会到今天这地步？  
她做了什么吗？  
哈迪斯弓起身子，将小小的孩子完全护在怀里。  
“没关系。”他说：“你哭吧，我会把你藏起来，别人不会发现你在哭，不骗你，说到做到。所以你哭吧，就哭一会也行。你哭吧。”  
光颤抖起来，眼泪终于得以滑落，而一旦开了头，一切都变得不可收拾起来，她埋在哈迪斯怀里，泪水打湿了他的衬衣，人却只是颤抖着，颤抖着，连一点呜咽也没有。  
或许很多次在深夜里，她就是这样悄无声息地哭的吧？哈迪斯心想，只能抱着孩子，什么也说不出口。  
安慰太过苍白，言语无力又无用。他所能知晓的她的苦难也不过是道听途说，是只要他愿意随时都能抛开的故事，可也确确实实是她的人生，而在他所知道的故事之外，又有多少苦难她一辈子也不会说出来？  
他可以闭上眼，假装那些闹剧从未发生。  
而她不能。永远不能。  
他永远不可能体会她的悲伤，但是至少在此时此刻，他可以包容这孩子的眼泪。

19.  
“柯莱特，你又哭了？”  
少年时期的哈迪斯坐在楼下水泥砌成的乒乓球台上，柯莱特坐在不远处的矮墙上，身边是枝叶茂密的石榴树。  
柯莱特闻言用力摇头，开口却是盖不住的哭腔：“你才哭了呢！”  
哈迪斯跳下水泥球台，一边摸口袋里的纸巾一边叹气：“最近你怎么总是哭啊？”  
“要你管！”柯莱特鼓起腮帮，看上去气呼呼的，却没有阻拦哈迪斯帮自己擦干净眼泪。  
“有谁欺负你你说，别哭啊，你说出来，让希斯拉德带人打去，我看他正好闲得慌。”哈迪斯理理她的额发，又揉揉她的脸。  
不过谁会欺负柯莱特呢？她是这样天真又温柔，总是带着点孩子气、深爱着身边一切。  
哈迪斯想不出谁会有什么理由欺负她。  
“喂，喂，你这话我可不能当没听见。”希斯拉德正好从屋里走出来：“导数弄懂了吗就在那里逗柯莱特玩了？”  
“你好烦啊！”哈迪斯牵着柯莱特，让她扶着自己的手跳下来：“还说我，你弄懂了吗！”  
“你说得我像小孩子似的……”柯莱特嘟嚷着，吸吸鼻子。  
“只有小孩子才会动不动哭鼻子！你总这样哭也太麻烦了！”哈迪斯顺手揉一把她的头发，触感没有她的脸颊软。  
“……说什么小孩子……你明明和我一样大！我妈说了，你和我前后脚出生的！”柯莱特拔开哈迪斯的手，很不服气地反驳。哈迪斯和希斯拉德同时注意到她的眼睛都哭肿了。  
因为学业和练琴的事情……会哭成这样吗？而且柯莱特的学业和弹琴水平也并不至于让她紧张成这样吧？好歹她从五岁就开始学琴，弹了十多年，柯莱特的钢琴老师经常说，她现在的水平去参加艺考校招已经是绰绰有余了，而她的文化分，在全校也是排得上名次的。  
她似乎并不是因为学习的事情哭……是为什么呢？要不要问问？  
还是算了吧，她也没说出来，应该是不想他们知道吧？  
眼看柯莱特和哈迪斯又要互相掐起来，希斯拉德连忙拉过柯莱特，手上轻飘飘的感觉让希斯拉德愣了片刻。  
柯莱特……原本有这么轻吗？  
“行了你们俩。”希斯拉德说：“先歇战吧。之前不是说要去医院看看柯莱特救下的小猫吗？我们找个时间去吧？”  
“我想想……”柯莱特扳着手指算起来：“……今天星期六，明天下午就返校……嗯，那下个星期六补完课的下午怎么样？星期五我还有钢琴课。”  
哈迪斯和希斯拉德都表示没有异议，刚准备进一步商量，柯莱特却看着手表一拍手：“啊，都这个时间了！我得回去练琴了！”  
她说着挣开希斯拉德拉着她的手就往家里跑，边跑还不忘记边大声提醒两人下周六去看猫咪的事情。  
哈迪斯和希斯拉德目送她离开，然后互相对视，从彼此眼中看见了相同的情绪。  
“她是不是不太对劲？”希斯拉德率先开口。  
“啊啊，是有些怪怪的。”哈迪斯抱起双手，凝视柯莱特离开的方向，然后摇着头叹气：“算了，应该没事的，下半年就升高三了，应该是压力大吧；话说回来我们压力也不小啊，真有什么事不是还有老师和她家长。”  
希斯拉德点点头，开始和哈迪斯商量下周六外出的细节。他们商量了很多，从集合地点、集合时间，到走哪条路，坐哪趟车，再到怎么样才能一并买到柯莱特喜欢的奶油水果可丽饼和蜜豆面包。他们认认真真规划了很多——  
——却都没能派上用场。  
柯莱特在周六补完课被锁在了教室里，为了尽快和哈迪斯二人集合而冒险翻窗，结果窗户玻璃松动，她从窗户上摔下来，碎玻璃割破了她的皮肤，也好巧不巧割伤了她的手。  
她再也不能弹琴了。

20.  
谁会欺负柯莱特呢？她是故事里那种看见困在树上的猫、看见摔倒的老人都要上去帮忙的人。她天真又温柔，总是与人为善，总是微笑着，如同她的名字一般、像个无忧的少女神。  
谁会欺负柯莱特呢？谁会欺负孩子气的、无条件深爱着世界的柯莱特？谁会有理由欺负这样可爱的人儿呢？  
是啊，谁会欺负柯莱特呢？

21.  
见鬼。  
现在是什么情况。  
哈迪斯一脸懵逼地坐在床上，低头拉扯着自己身上的睡衣。  
他记得光哭得睡着了，他又还有工作要做，就把光抱到自己房间的床上，自己在书桌前面加班加点排课写文件去了。  
为什么他现在会在床上？  
为什么他上衣还被换了？  
最关键的是，为什么光还在自己旁边睡着、还抱着他的手臂啊？！  
他长叹一口气，有些恼火地扶住额头，心说还好希斯拉德没来，不然他怕是跳进始源湖也洗不清。  
光被他的叹息声弄醒了。  
“早啊，哈迪斯……”她一边揉眼睛一边说话，迷迷糊糊中又把他的手臂往怀里靠了靠。  
哈迪斯看看不知何时拉得严严实实的遮光帘，又看看远在书桌上的手机，无语望天花板。  
“总之，你先放开我怎么样？大小姐？”  
哈迪斯试探着动动手臂，因为光的动作而碰到了不该碰的地方实在让他不能再尴尬了。  
光却误会了他的意思。她像被烫伤一样松开了他，从被子里爬出来。  
“抱歉……”她低着头，像只怯生生的猫。  
“行了行了没生你的气。”哈迪斯接着无语忘天花板，然后又想起来什么似的：“啊，对了。我的衣服是你换的？”  
光点点头，下意识用被过长衣袖裹住的双手遮住了嘴：“那个，因为被我弄脏了……我醒的时候发现你在桌子前面睡着了，我就把你搬床上了……”  
她说着急急忙忙抬头，一缕睡翘的头发随着她的动作跳起来，立在头顶一晃一晃的。  
“啊，换下来的衬衣的话，我有洗干净的……”  
“所·以·说！你完全没明白我在说什么啊！”哈迪斯终于忍不住给了光一个脑嘣，同时决定不去计较看上去轻飘飘实际上也轻飘飘的她为什么能搬动自己：“你放在卫生间的洗衣篮里不就行了？”  
“是我弄脏的嘛……”光小声辩解。  
“行了行了不说这个。”哈迪斯持续无语望天花板：“啊，说起来，你为什么会抱着我睡？不是我说你，我好歹也是个……”  
“很安心。”光轻声说。  
“因为睡不着，一开始是靠在你身边看书的。”她说着指了指床头柜上的书：“很困但是睡不着。打瞌睡的时候不小心靠你身上了……总觉得很怀念，所以就靠着睡着了……”  
这下哈迪斯除了叹气简直不知道还能做什么。  
“……抱歉……”光低下头小心翼翼地道歉，头顶突然被哈迪斯用力揉了一把。  
“都说了没有生你的气啊大·小·姐！”  
哈迪斯跳下床，拉开窗帘，抓起书桌上的手机，发现已经接近中午了；他回过头想问光要吃什么，却发现她正盯着书桌旁看。  
他顺着光的目光看过去，发现她在看放在一边的钢琴。  
“啊呀……这个……”  
哈迪斯慢慢走过去坐在琴凳上，信手抬起琴盖。  
啊……是钢琴啊。柯莱特父母搬走时，他特意要来了这架柯莱特用过的大键琴。这些年他搬了两次家，却一直把这架钢琴放在自己的房间里。  
他从柯莱特离开以后再也没有弹奏过这架钢琴，连他自己都快忘记自己还有这样一架钢琴。  
“哈迪斯会弹钢琴吗？”光跪坐在床上，看着哈迪斯的一举一动。  
“啊啊，我会啊。”哈迪斯的手指缓缓划过白色的琴键：“我小时候被父母摁着头去学的……当时……”  
他犹豫了一下：“……还有另一个人也和我一起……嘛啊，虽说她完全就是为了陪我才学的，结果她比我有天赋多了，弹得也比我好。”  
光爬到床沿边上重新坐好：“是柯莱特吗？”  
哈迪斯惊讶地回过身。

22.  
柯莱特。  
他有多少年没听过这个名字了？  
所有人，包括他自己都对这个名字避而不提，就算说起她也是用“那个人”、“另一个人”来代替，可是就在今天，这个名字就这样从一个和她年纪相仿的孩子口中说了出来。  
……这样说起来，光……是在柯莱特离开的那个冬天出生的吧？  
真是好巧。  
哈迪斯看着光，正午的光线越过阳台，落在她的脚边，她歪着头，在这初夏的空气里几乎要变成泡沫消失掉。  
有那么一瞬间，哈迪斯还以为是柯莱特回来了，可也只是一瞬间，下一秒他就清醒了过来。  
如果……没有那些噩梦，光……也许是和柯莱特一样天真可爱的孩子吧？哈迪斯忍不住这样想，心酸的感觉又蔓延上来。  
可是柯莱特，他天真烂漫的柯莱特……  
光看哈迪斯不出声，又小声补充：“……我是听希斯拉德说的……他说他有一个青梅竹马的朋友自杀了，所以他不能再看着我而对我不管不顾……”  
“你……知道啊。”哈迪斯不知道该做出什么表情。  
“她是怎么死的？”光盯着哈迪斯的眼睛看。  
哈迪斯被问得一愣，然后回过身，目光落在黑白的琴键上。  
“像她喜欢的作家那样……用尼龙丝袜吊死在了输液架上……”他回答，胸口有那么一瞬间抽搐了一下：“……很不可思议吧……尼龙丝袜……不过你一定要和我谈这个吗？”  
“抱歉。”光低下头，意识到哈迪斯并没有在看自己，于是又离开床沿，坐到哈迪斯身边。  
“抱歉……我只是……”  
“好奇心用错地方了，大小姐。”  
哈迪斯不去看光。他不知道自己此刻是什么表情。  
“不是好奇……”光轻声说：“是羡慕。”  
哈迪斯一愣，然后发出嗤笑：“这有什么好羡慕的？”  
“我羡慕她能逃走。”光一字一句地说：“她自由了不是吗？”  
哈迪斯没有接话。  
光偏过头去看琴键，手指搭上琴键，又瑟缩着收回去。  
“那个作家我也知道。”光又说：“是Echo吧。我也很喜欢她。”  
“怎么？”哈迪斯这才看向光：“你也喜欢看散文和游记？”  
光摇头又摇头：“我喜欢Echo的灵魂。喜欢她自由的灵魂。”  
“……如果可以……我也想和她一样，浪迹天涯……”  
哈迪斯皱起眉。  
“可是我哪也去不了。”光自嘲地笑笑：“就算在珂露西亚读了一年的书，我却连海边都没有去过。”  
“小孩子家家别说这种话。”哈迪斯忍不住又揉了一把她的头发：“想去看海还不简单，等我忙完这几个月带你去。”  
光惊讶地看着他。  
“所以你要活下去。”哈迪斯把手放在琴键上：“不要再想自杀的事了……活下去总会好起来的。”  
他说完又有些恍惚。他是不是对另一个人也说过这句话呢？  
你要活下去，要活下去啊！  
光不啃声，也不知道是想起了什么。她静静地坐着，哈迪斯踩下踏板，手指在黑白相间的琴键上跳跃。他久违地弹起了钢琴，就像很久很久以前一样。  
可是那时候听他弹琴的人……  
哈迪斯停止了演奏。  
“已经不在了。”  
光站起身，手指划到他心脏的位置。  
“在的。”她说：“她一定从未与你分离。”  
“她就在这里。她一直在这里。”  
哈迪斯拂开光的手，光重新在他身边坐下，突然想到什么又开口：“哈迪斯？”  
“怎么？”哈迪斯懒洋洋地回答。  
“刚刚你弹的……叫什么名字？”  
哈迪斯一愣。  
他刚刚弹了什么来着？  
“是……”哈迪斯失笑：“……是她写的谱子。”  
光眨眨眼。哈迪斯仰起头，笑容有些怀念和无奈。  
“那家伙……那天突然说她做了梦，梦见一个穿黑袍子戴红色面具的白头发男人在弹琴。她醒过来以后就把男人弹的谱子记下来了……什么的……”  
“大概是自己写了谱子不好意思直接拿出来吧？”  
“说不定是真的呢？”光突兀地开口，发现哈迪斯看向了自己，又惊慌地低下头：“我是说……你没听说过平行世界说吗？”  
哈迪斯摇头。  
“就是说。”光小声解释：“在这个世界之外还有很多世界和我们处在平行位面……唔，我不是很说得清……”她用双手比划出一个平行线：“在平行世界也有我们的存在，是一样又不一样的我们。”  
“哦豁？”哈迪斯来了兴趣：“怎么说？”  
“嗯……用我看来的说法是……本源是一样的，但是存在是不一样的。”光试图说清楚，而很明显这是件很艰难的事情：“比如……比如在某个平行世界里，你可能是个正在毁灭世界的幕后黑手也说不定呢？”  
“那你是什么？”哈迪斯抱起双臂似笑非笑：“阻止我的拯救世界的大英雄吗？”  
光看看自己苍白无力的双手：“……如果是那样也不错？”  
“总之……想到或许有哪个世界的我在幸福地生活着……总觉得好像得到了安慰一样。”  
哈迪斯忍不住又一次揉了她的头发。无他，她的头发软软的，手感真的很好。  
“没关系。”他说：“等你再长大点就好了。总会好起来的。”  
他说完又闷声笑了一下：“不过啊，平行世界什么的……你想象力真是丰富，应该去搞艺术的。”  
“我会画画啊？”光下意识回答，回答完以后神色立刻黯淡下去：“……我休学之前是读的设计类专业呢……”  
哈迪斯发出气音表示自己在听。  
“希斯拉德教我的。”光颦眉，苦笑着说：“不过我已经拿不起画笔，也画不出画了。”  
“所以我才休学了。”  
哈迪斯不知道说什么，阴阳怪气或许他是第一名，但是他真的很不擅长安慰人。  
他想了想，拿过手机翻看日历。  
“我说……”他一边翻日历一边开口：“两个星期以后……你有空吗？”  
“我什么时候都有空啊。”光有些不明所以。  
“我想去个地方。你要不要一起？”

23.  
学校对于把柯莱特关起来的的人给出的处分是警告。  
“她自己也有错，她不该去翻窗户。”  
班上的老师也劝柯莱特的父母息事宁人。  
“哎呀，不是我说，好好的怎么就把她锁起来了，全班那么多同学对不对……把事情闹大了大家都不好做。”  
“而且她文化课也不错，不用担心考不上大学，学校也在安排她转到普通班去，总不能为了她毁了另外三个人吧？”  
那些欺负柯莱特的人的父母则闹到了柯莱特面前，就在冷冰冰的病房里，直面打着绷带的柯莱特。  
“你个小姑娘家家心眼怎么这么坏呢！我家孩子已经被学校处分了你还想怎么样嘛！”  
“哎呦，反正你们家有钱嘛，我家孩子可不比你们家，小姑娘，做人要厚道！”  
“我可是听你们老师说了啊，你文化课也可以，不走艺考也没什么嘛，我家孩子不走艺考就废了啊！我辛辛苦苦供这孩子学了五六年，你怎么能把人家前途毁了呢？”  
“你这个小姑娘，怎么这么不通人情世故呢？！”  
柯莱特一言不发。  
就连柯莱特的父母，也从一开始强硬的态度逐渐变得松懈了。  
“爸爸妈妈没能给你讨回公道，对不起……”  
“不过柯莱特，咱们不弹琴了也可以是不是，你还有文化课呢。”  
“实在不行咱们转学，重新开始好不好？”

24.  
柯莱特假装睡着了。  
柯莱特真的睡着了。  
柯莱特……  
天真烂漫的柯莱特，他们最喜欢的柯莱特——  
永远睡着了。

25.  
哈迪斯俯下身，将新鲜的妮美雅百合放到墓碑前。光站在哈迪斯身后，打着遮阳伞，黑色的长裙被风吹起来，勾勒出她瘦弱的身材。  
“希斯拉德来过。”哈迪斯叼着烟，把枯萎的花束拿开，扔到一旁，蹲下身抚摸着石制的墓碑。在这样的盛夏，墓碑的冰冷几乎渗透到他的骨髓里去。  
光把伞举到哈迪斯头顶，跟着蹲下去，薄纱的裙摆就拖在地上，像是给草地蒙了一层雾。  
“我不要这玩意。”哈迪斯一手扶着烟卷，用手戳了戳伞底。  
“太阳太毒了。”光倔强地举着伞，重新支回他头顶。  
哈迪斯摇头，烟灰随着他的动作掉下去。  
“我没这么娇气。”他忍住翻白眼的冲动。  
“我也只是紫外线过敏而已。”光嘟嚷着，但还是听话地把伞收了回去。  
哈迪斯得以站起身，把抽完的烟蒂摁灭，和枯萎的花束一起扔进垃圾箱。  
“我很少来这里。”他说：“这是第三次。第一次是葬礼的时候。”  
光站到他身边静静地听着。  
“……或许只要不看着这个墓碑，我就总能觉得她还在什么地方活着吧？”哈迪斯自嘲地笑笑：“真不像我啊。”  
笑完他又低下头：“……说起来，有件事，我一直没有和希斯拉德说起过。我没有和任何人说起过。”  
“一般人这么说的时候就代表他打算说出来。”光冷静地回答，言语中不带过多的感情色彩。  
“你这孩子。”哈迪斯失笑：“怎么总是一副什么都知道的样子？”  
“我确实都知道。”光垂着眼眉说：“所以，是什么事？”  
“柯莱特……”哈迪斯顿了一下，他并不习惯说出这个名字，尽管在曾经过去的十多年里，这个名字几乎被他挂在嘴边，以各种各样的感情呼唤过。  
“她自杀的那天晚上，她自杀之前，我去见过她。”  
“哦。”光轻轻地应了，她知道哈迪斯并不一定需要她的回答。  
“现在想想，我在那时就该注意到的。”哈迪斯又伸手去摸烟，发现已经抽完了，光略一思忖，从口袋里摸了糖递过去。  
哈迪斯拒绝了：“那天晚上的她真的很苍白。我是想安慰她的，但是你也知道，我不会安慰人。”  
“确实。”光毫不留情地插话。  
“你这孩子……”哈迪斯无奈地摇头：“总之，我实在是不忍心看她那样子，就告诉她，要不转来我们班吧，我和希斯拉德都会陪着她的。”  
“什么样子？”光习惯性地偏过头。  
“……很糟糕，和她平时完全不一样。”哈迪斯试着回忆了一下，却只能给出一个模糊的概念。  
“她平时是什么样的？”光追问。  
“她啊……”哈迪斯仰头看天，白云被风吹着漂浮了过去。  
“是个天真烂漫的家伙啊。”  
“我记得就在她出事前不久，她还爬到树上去救小猫，结果自己和猫一起被困在树上，还要我和希斯拉德去救她……结果呢，我们还寻思去哪找梯子，她倒好，看见我俩在树下直接抱着猫就跳下来了……”  
“……那天晚上我……只是希望她振作起来。”  
“我就告诉她，不能弹钢琴也没关系，以后我来弹给她听……我们一起去大学，我和希斯拉德不会抛下她……以后总会好起来……什么的。”  
那是一个少年人能想出的最真挚的安慰。  
“啊啊，坦白说吧，她自杀以后我是很生气的，不是约好了一起去大学，约好了不会抛下她，为什么她反而抛下我们了？”  
哈迪斯说着说着，声音变低了：“……到现在，我还是不明白。”  
光放下洋伞，倾身抱住了哈迪斯。她似乎打算给哈迪斯一个拥抱，奈何两人身高差实在太明显，结果画面完全变成了光埋在他怀里。  
“我不想说什么这不是你的错。”光低声说，她确定哈迪斯能听见：“但是……”  
她不知道还能说点什么好。  
“人和人之间是注定无法互相理解的。”  
“至少没能好好安慰她这点……并不是你的错。”  
“都说了。”哈迪斯低头去看怀里的孩子：“小小年纪不要老气横秋的。”  
“我才没有……不然你为什么偏偏告诉我。”光放开哈迪斯，抬起头和他对视。  
是啊，为什么偏偏告诉这样一个孩子呢？  
哈迪斯被问住了。  
是不是因为，看着这个孩子痛苦的模样，总让他觉得有点理解柯莱特了呢？  
尽管遭遇不同，却似乎是相通的。  
她们什么都没做。  
她们身边本应做点什么，本能做点什么的人……也什么都没做。  
而那些人里，就有他一个。  
如果能让这个孩子变得幸福一点，那他是不是就能……  
“行了行了。该回去了。”哈迪斯率先扭过头，结束了这场过于漫长的对视：“晚上想吃什么？”  
“冰淇淋。”光蹲下捡起地上的洋伞。  
“哪有人晚饭吃这个的啊！”哈迪斯边吐槽，边往墓园外走去。  
“是你问我想吃什么，又没说是不是晚饭！”  
光小跑着跟了上去。天上云卷云舒，微风拂过，盛夏的阳光越过树梢，洋洋洒洒地落在俩人身上。  
今天是个好天气。

26.  
今天天气好过头了。  
哈迪斯坐在街边树荫下的长椅上，和光一人捧了一杯加冰的西瓜汁。  
为什么·这么·热·啊！  
哈迪斯抬头看天，又低头看手机。  
明明已经快晚上六点了，为什么还是这么热，而且这会一丝风都没有。  
光把西瓜汁喝掉一半，然后塞到哈迪斯手里。  
“不喝了，太冰。”  
“不喝你拿去扔了啊？”哈迪斯刚吸完自己手中塑料杯里的最后一口，手上又被光塞了半杯，难免有些哭笑不得。  
“……浪费。”光犹豫了半天才吐出这两个字。  
浪费你就塞给我？哈迪斯想给光一个脑嘣，奈何双手被占满委实做不到，他只好放下喝完的杯子，把吸管抽出来与没喝完的那杯对调，然后拿着两个杯子站起来，准备找个垃圾桶把空掉的那杯扔了。  
“我去扔掉这个。”哈迪斯一边嗦着没喝完的那半杯，抬起手晃了晃空杯：“你在这等我一下。”  
光抱着自己的洋伞乖巧点头。

哈迪斯走了一大截，最终在街角的巷子口找到了垃圾箱。他扔了垃圾回过头，发现已经看不见光所在的长椅了。  
真是的，怎么会跑了这么远。哈迪斯抓抓头发，往回走了几步，注意到旁边便利店门外摆了冰柜，里面放着各种雪糕。  
那家伙说想吃冰淇淋来着吧？  
哈迪斯停下脚步，开始认真研究冰柜里雪糕的种类。

光抱着她的洋伞，盯着自己膝盖上的余晖看，冷不防被一道长长的影子遮住。她抬起头，准备叫一声“哈迪斯”，却发现来人并不是她期待的那个。  
怎么会……偏偏在这里……  
“哎呀，好巧。”男生先开口。  
光的小指抽搐起来，她把伞握得更紧，同时站了起来，向着哈迪斯离开的方向望了一眼，一言不发。

哈迪斯还在挑选雪糕。

“那个，你别害怕。”男生叫住试图走开的光。  
“我……我一直想联系上你。”  
“我想向你道歉……”

光的瞳孔骤缩。  
她提起裙摆，不顾自己穿着细跟的鞋子，向着哈迪斯离开的方向疯一般跑了过去。

哈迪斯结完账，刚刚单手抱着纸袋踏出便利店，就看见光向着这边跑来，仿佛身后有恶魔在追赶。她也看见了哈迪斯，于是硬生生收住脚步，却因为惯性使然扑进他的怀里。  
男生追了上来。  
哈迪斯心里一突，下意识抬起空着的手把光揽住，不让追上来的人看见光的样子；来人显然没想到哈迪斯的登场，他支吾着发不出声，终于迫于哈迪斯居高临下看虫子般的眼神，讪笑着转身逃跑了。  
哈迪斯这才低头去看光。她缩在他怀里，又不能自已地颤抖起来，同时，因为跑得太快，并不经常运动的身躯无法负荷，发出了过于沉重的喘息。  
“喂，喂！”哈迪斯抓着光的胳膊晃了她两下：“还好吗？”  
听见了熟悉的声音，光抬起头，眼神空洞地看了哈迪斯一眼，然后又把头埋了回去。  
“我不原谅……”她嗫嚅着，带着哭腔却哭不出来：“凭什么……”  
哈迪斯无奈，掰过光的肩膀，把手里的纸袋递给光；光浑浑噩噩地接了，哈迪斯躬下身，深吸一口气把人横抱起来。  
好轻。哈迪斯有片刻地愣神。  
这孩子，放同龄人里倒也不算矮，只是这个年纪……她……按照他现在感觉到的……她有八十斤吗？  
轻飘飘的，简直像羽毛一样。  
“先回家，回去再和我说说怎么了。”哈迪斯无奈地说，然后感觉到光在自己怀里点了点头。  
光抱着纸袋，偏着头靠在哈迪斯胸膛上，不去看周围的景象；在她眼里，一切都在迅速地扭曲、变形，然后化作噬人的深渊。  
——她坠入了那深渊。

27.  
“你把那小子长相说一下。”希斯拉德举着手机，从办公室走到楼梯间。  
“我想想……”哈迪斯有些犯难，毕竟当时他的重心还是在光身上，对于那小子只是粗略地瞪了几眼，那小子就跑了。但他还是尽力给希斯拉德做出了描述。  
“错不了，就是那小混账。”希斯拉德把拳头捏得作响，哈迪斯隔着电话都能听见他咬牙切齿的磨牙声：“还敢找上来说道歉？哪来的脸！给我等着吧小兔崽子！”  
所谓等着估计是等他回来把人揍一顿。哈迪斯刚刚这样想，就听见希斯拉德在电话那边接着磨牙：“这次不用等我回去，我现在就找人把他揍一顿。”  
哈迪斯愣了又愣：“那……也行，麻烦你了。”  
“说什么胡话呢你？”希斯拉德轻轻笑了一声，又变回那个温柔的希斯拉德了：“论起来还是我和光关系更亲近点，要你在这道什么谢——是啊，光还好吗？”  
哈迪斯看看此刻的光，觉得很难用三言两语说清楚，可当务之急确实是说清楚光的状况。  
“她在我怀里。”哈迪斯冷静地说。  
希斯拉德沉默了很久才回话。  
“不，爸爸不允许！”  
“滚，你叫谁儿子呢？！”哈迪斯想炸毛，靠在他肩膀上的光抓了一下他的手，呜咽了一声；哈迪斯只好低头去看她，发现她只是下意识抽搐了一下。  
那边希斯拉德很明显也听见了动静：“哈迪斯，我警告你，她还没成年。”  
“也没差太久了。”哈迪斯回握住光的手反驳。她的手心湿漉漉的，手指冰凉，人还在发抖，似乎被梦魇住了。  
她明明没有睡着，却又好像一直没能醒过来。  
“你居然不否认？”希斯拉德嘴角抽搐，可惜哈迪斯看不见：“哈迪斯呀哈迪斯，没想到你是……”  
哈迪斯摁掉了电话。  
室内没有开灯，只有城市的灯火落进屋里，眼前难免昏暗一片，哈迪斯看看还在恍惚的光，又拿起手机看看时间，叹了口气动动胳膊试图站起来，哪知道光立刻抱住了他。  
哈迪斯只好停下动作去抚摸光的头顶：“放开我，都这个点了，我去给你拿点吃的。”说完他又想了想，补了一句：“乖，听话。”  
光这才放开了他。  
“我不想吃东西。”她说：“我吃不下去……”  
这事搁他身上他估计也吃不下。哈迪斯没有勉强光，而是耐心地蹲下去，和她面对面。  
“那就喝点水？”  
光不情不愿地点头，然后别过脸：“……我不原谅……我……我……凭什么……”  
她变成了这个样子。  
她被困在自己的梦里。  
她分不清自己的幻觉和现实。  
凭什么对方还能妄图用一句道歉就为事情画上句号？  
“他根本不是想道歉，只是想让自己心安理得。”  
哈迪斯只是摸摸她的头：“没办法，居然会在街上遇见，只能……”他好歹还是把“算你倒霉”吞回肚子里：“只能说太巧了。”  
光摇头：“我知道他一直在找我。”  
哈迪斯腿肚子一抽，膝盖“咣”地砸到地上。  
“那个说了我家住哪的人，今年年初三番五次在手机上打听我现在在哪。”光垂着眼睑，表情很是冷漠：“我都给糊弄过去了。但应该是偶尔出门的时候被别人告诉他了吧。”  
“别人告诉他？”  
“别人发现告诉他。”光深吸一口气：“这附近也不是没有我以前的同学，左右这片区就这么大点，走几圈指不定就是一个熟人。你以为我妈是怎么知道我在这的？”  
她说完发出古怪的笑声，像是自嘲：“所以我讨厌出门。”  
哈迪斯沉默一分钟：“……人拉黑了吗？”  
光点头。哈迪斯站起身，一边揉着她的额发，一边环顾客厅：“你这家伙，不要在不该心软的地方心软啊。”  
光捂住自己被揉得一团乱的额发，小声地辩驳：“之前我只是觉得……没到非要绝交的地步……对方也没想到会发生什么。”  
换了别人少不了被哈迪斯送一句“蠢货”，但是对着眼前的小姑娘，他却愣生生开不了口。  
说到底，与人为善并没有错，错的是那些辜负了她的温柔的人。  
哈迪斯只好又把客厅扫视了一圈，然后看见进屋时随手放在茶几上的纸袋。  
“啊啊！雪糕！”  
哈迪斯几乎跳起来，一把抓起纸袋就往厨房跑，心中庆幸自己买的是盒装，不然此刻倒是不用抢救了。  
光看着哈迪斯急急忙忙的身影，缓缓地、慢慢地绽开奇怪的笑容，眉头蹙起，眼睛弯弯。  
“哈迪斯。”她呼唤着，慢慢站起身：“我不喜欢妮美雅百合，我喜欢白玫瑰。”  
哈迪斯刚把盒装的雪糕塞进冰箱，正在擦手，听见光的声音一时间没反应过来。  
“怎么突然说这个？”他大声地问，就听见门被打开的声音。  
不是屋子的大门……是，某个房间的？  
他走出厨房，先去看光的房间，房门关着，他出来得很快，应该不足以让光把房门关好……  
……那就是他的房间？  
说起来，客厅的阳台是全封闭的，光的房间他没进过，但是他的房间却是半开放式的阳台——  
哈迪斯几乎是撞进了自己的房间里。  
遮光帘被拉开，黑色的窗帘被风吹起，光正安静地坐在阳台的护栏上，仰起头，眯着眼不知道在哼唱些什么。  
“你在干什么——”哈迪斯冲上去，却又停在阳台前，怕光被他一惊，直截了当地跃下去。  
光回过头。夜间起了风，把她过长的头发吹得乱飞。  
“你看不见吗？”她反问。  
“你过来，不要冲动。”哈迪斯向着光伸出手，光只是笑着摇头。  
“我很冷静。”光回答他：“我仅仅只是……”  
“……想从这可笑的闹剧一样的噩梦里醒过来。”  
她说着说着，偏过头又笑起来：“这是唯一的办法。”  
“这怎么可能是唯一的办法！”哈迪斯试探着往前迈了一步：“等你再长大一点，有了自己的收入，你就可以离开这座城市！你可以去任何地方，到那时没有谁能把你关起来，你——你就自由了！”  
“所以你下来，行吗？”  
他说着，不自觉流露出一点恳求的意味。光听出来了，她明白自己的行为无疑让眼前的人想起了柯莱特。  
可她只能狠下心摇头。  
“那样是逃不掉的。”她说：“我哪里也去不了。”  
她逃不掉，血缘的束缚，回忆的阴影……她逃不掉。  
她仰起头，看着远方高塔之上闪烁的灯光。  
“要是能忘记……就好了。”  
她低声说，不确定哈迪斯能不能听见，不过反正并不是想说给他听，也就没所谓了。  
哈迪斯深吸一口气，闭了闭眼，似乎下定了某种决心。  
“我带你走。”他说：“如果你真的逃不掉，那我来带你逃跑。”  
光惊讶地看向哈迪斯，显然没想到他会说出这种话；哈迪斯趁着她走神的一瞬间把人抱住，往后一扯，两人一同跌坐在阳台的地毯上。  
“……就算你现在拦住我也没用。”光歪过头，没有掰开哈迪斯抱着自己的双臂：“你总有不在的时候……”  
“说了我带你走。”哈迪斯抱紧怀中的人不松手：“怎么，我信誉这么差？”  
光不回答，只是保持着低头的姿势不知道在想什么。  
“我带你走。等你成年了我就带你走。去孚布特王国，或者你怕冷的话，也可以去拿巴示艾兰，就像你喜欢的作家那样定居在沙漠里——我带你走，去你想去的地方，我保证。”  
“所以……”他说不出更漂亮的话：“你再坚持一下，活下去试试……”  
光犹豫了很久很久才开口：“……那你的工作呢？”  
“我可以申请调动，实在不行再找一个。不要小看成年人的积蓄。”  
“希斯拉德呢？他可是会杀过来的。”  
“那就叫上他一起跑。反正他早就厌倦了加班出差的生活了。我们三个人一起走。”  
“这样……”光“噗呲”笑了出来，眼睛里都是冷漠。她推开哈迪斯的手，站起身，居高临下地看着他。  
“听上去很好。”她勾着嘴角却没有半分笑意：“我不信。”  
她说完又蹲下去，直视着哈迪斯金色的眼睛。  
“我听了太多美好的承诺，都是我最亲的人给我的。”  
“可是那些承诺无一兑现。”  
“他们一边教我诚实，一边忘记自己的诺言。那可是我的亲人，是和我有斩不断的血缘的人。”  
“你只是个外人，哈迪斯。受到好友的托付照顾我的，”她顿了顿：“一个外人。”  
“既然亲人尚且会忘记自己的诺言，那我凭什么相信你呢？”  
哈迪斯突然感到厌倦和悲哀。  
厌倦于当前的情形，厌倦于他确实无计可施无可反驳；悲哀于光的话语，悲哀于她的苦难。那双眼睛里满是薄凉，是对承诺的厌恶和不信，是一次又一次在她的世界里叠加起的失望。  
她只是个孩子，她的世界其实很小很小，然而饶是她这样小小的世界里，也早已经是满目痍疮。  
“哈迪斯。”光凑上去：“如果是你……我……是想要相信的。”  
哈迪斯不可思议地看着眼前被他视作孩子的少女抱住了自己，然后抬起头轻轻啄上他的略薄的唇，冰凉的触感很快传递到他的心里。  
“你——”哈迪斯试图推开她，反而被她摁住了。她明明是个轻飘飘的人，力气却大得惊人，这让哈迪斯突然明白了为什么她能把熟睡的自己拖到床上去。  
“我怎么啦？”光“咯咯”地笑起来，状若疯癫：“我——我是个怪物？疯子？还是别的什么？反正也没少听，随你说好了。”  
“不行！”哈迪斯意识到了光的意图，挣开她的手，光却顺着他的手腕而上搂住了他。  
“你的话……”她把头埋在他的颈窝，声音低不可闻：“……是能够……记住我的吧……”  
“如果你真的不是骗我……”  
少女呢喃着，用确保他能听清的音量对着他私语，然后再次啄上他的嘴唇，并试图用舌尖撬开他的牙关。  
“那就向我保证吧，哈迪斯？”  
完了。  
这是哈迪斯把人抱进屋时的最后一个想法。  
这下希斯拉德真的会杀了他的。

28.  
梦。  
又是梦。  
光怪陆离的梦。  
梦里有一个漂亮的牢笼，笼中关着一只小小的知更鸟，知更鸟衔着一片白花苜蓿草。她扔掉那片四叶草，叽叽喳喳地唱起歌来。  
他看着那只知更鸟。  
然后牢笼突然碎开，知更鸟变成了泡沫，泡沫里诞生出了蝴蝶——  
——蝴蝶飞走了。

哈迪斯从梦里惊醒。  
光坐在他身边，开着床头灯看书，长长的头发遮住左眼，口中低声哼着不知名的曲调，她感觉到身边有动静，于是合上书页，把书放到床头，转过身。  
“你醒了，哈迪斯？”  
哈迪斯挣扎了一下坐起身，嗓子沙哑发疼。  
“几点了……？”他问。  
光找不到自己的手机，只能越过哈迪斯，去拿他随手放在枕边的他的手机。  
“还早。”她摁亮屏幕看了一眼，立刻又把手机放了回去：“刚刚五点。”  
她说完又支起身子，看向搭在被面上的两人的手：“哈迪斯？”  
“嗯？”  
“你能不能先放开我？”她看着自己被大手握住的手腕说道。即便是在睡梦中，这只手也牢牢抓着她，生怕一松开她就逃跑了。  
“然后让你跑掉吗？”哈迪斯反问，手上握得更紧了。  
“……那也不是现在，反正你还要上班。”光用空着的手捋顺额发，总算是让自己的左眼重见光明。  
“我会把你带走的。”哈迪斯哼了一声，嗓子疼得更厉害了：“我不会……”  
“人总是重复着同样的错误。”光像是看透了他的心思一样接话，被握住的手腕挣扎了一下：“总之你先放开我。我不走，至少现在不走，我想回房间换衣服，还想喝点水。”  
哈迪斯不接话，似笑非笑地看着她。  
“真的。”光很无力地叹气：“我的房间有防护栏，厨房那种窗户也不可能跳出去，不然，我为什么要到你的房间来……”  
她说着自嘲地笑笑，哈迪斯想了想，这才放开了她：“我和你一起过去。”  
“……你要看我换衣服？”  
说完她的额头就挨了一下。  
“我去看你房间的防护栏！”哈迪斯没好气地说：“我可不想被希斯拉德杀了以后还要被分尸！”  
已经是被杀预定了吗？光捂着额头跳下床，麻溜地往自己房间跑，哈迪斯跟在她身后，确认过她的房间真的有防护栏而且没什么危险刀具之后才退出门，站在门外背靠门板等她换衣服。  
光并没有耽搁太长时间，哈迪斯甚至感觉没过五分钟，她就出来了。她手里捏着药盒，身上换了条中长裙，高腰的帝政风格，浅紫的衣料，裙摆绣满了水仙花，外面罩着白色的纱。哈迪斯上下打量她，光被他看得不自在，索性转身往厨房去了。  
“我很喜欢这条裙子。”光一边倒水一边对厨房外的哈迪斯说。  
哈迪斯不知道该接什么话，鬼使神差地回了一句：“哦，很合适你。”  
语必发现光端着一杯水，站在他面前，一脸好奇地看着他，似乎不打算错过他脸上的任何一个表情。  
哈迪斯猛一扭头，抬手挡住自己的脸，用不屑的语调哼哼起来：“干什么，是在夸你呢！你安心接受不好吗盯着我看做什么？”  
光忍不住笑出来，决定还是不点出他耳尖红了这件事。  
这下换成哈迪斯盯着光看了。  
“怎么了？”光把手里的水杯递给他。哈迪斯接过喝了一口，不知道是不是刚睡醒没多久的缘故，感觉有些苦，就停了下来，被光催促着：“再喝点吧，你嗓子都哑了。”  
于是哈迪斯又喝了半杯，嘀咕着“没什么”，端着杯子，牵住光往房间走。  
他只是，好像从来没见过她这样不加掩饰的笑。  
如果没有过去发生的那些事情，她笑起来本应是这样的吧？  
哈迪斯把水杯放到床头，靠在床上准备再休息一会儿。昨晚做了梦没有睡好，还好课是下午的课，他正好趁天还没完全亮起来再眯一会；光被他拉着坐到他身边，手腕被他紧紧握住。  
光这会已经不再挣扎了。她看着哈迪斯，哈迪斯也眯眼看着她。  
“你困了吗？哈迪斯？”光看着靠在床头的人，眨着眼问他，长长的睫毛忽闪忽闪的，让哈迪斯想起飞舞的羽毛。  
“困不困都要眯会，不然下午撑不住。”哈迪斯摸摸她的头。曾几何时，他也喜欢这样抚摸柯莱特。  
可是柯莱特已经不在了。那么至少他不能再放开眼前的这个孩子。  
“是吗？也是啊，没这么快。”光晃晃头，浅浅地笑：“那就来聊聊天吧？你不是和希斯拉德抱怨没来得及问我的事情吗？”  
果然被她听见了……哈迪斯移开眼神，难得的有些心虚。  
“我想想，先说什么好呢？对了。”光咬住自己右手食指，目光游离到阳台外，太阳还没完全升起来，远方的薄雾中还闪烁着点点灯光。  
“说说我的病吧？你不是一开始就想知道吗？”  
光望着天空。  
“重度抑郁，并发被害妄想。诊断书上是这么写的。”  
“虽然是这样啦，但是我本人并没什么特别的感觉。你不能说我被害是妄想啊，因为我真的被跟踪过嘛。别的……”  
她低下头，哈迪斯松开她的手腕，改为握住她的手。  
“别的我都感觉不到。”  
“妈妈总说我是个怪物，总是板着脸，笑也不笑。我能猜到她说的每一句话背后的意思和目的，毕竟我这十年来一直在猜她的心思嘛。”  
“可我不知道我自己的。”  
“我不知道我到底开心还是难过，到底是不是生气或者疲惫。我都不知道。”  
哈迪斯想起她惊恐发作的样子，痛苦的、近乎于死去的样子。是的，她的心不知道，可是她的身体已经如实转达了她的情绪。  
“没关系。”他认真地告诉她：“以后你不用再猜谁的心思了，你只要表达自己就好。”  
光深深地看了他一眼。  
哈迪斯感到有些疲倦，他忍住打哈欠的冲动，认真听光说话。  
“哈迪斯。”光俯身，冰冷的指尖在哈迪斯面颊上摩挲：“我其实毫不怀疑你说的话。”  
“你说你会带我走，我相信的。”  
“因为。”光笑出声：“你想要原谅你自己。”  
“在墓园的时候，我听完了你和柯莱特的事情时就知道，你会插手我的事情，你会挽留我，并不是因为理解了我。”  
“只是因为这么多年来你，从未原谅放开了柯莱特的自己。”  
哈迪斯想反驳，可是困意却不合时宜地席卷而来，他无力思考。  
光看着他的样子，嘴角扯起的弧度变得更大了一点。  
“我没有资格说柯莱特到底有没有怪过你，只是哈迪斯，请你记住，如果我死了，那不是你的错。”  
“我仅仅只是从这个世界逃跑了。不是你的错，不是谁的错。只是我……太懦弱了吧。”  
哈迪斯从睡意里挣扎了一下：“我说过，我带你……”  
“你会带我离开。是的，我坚信不疑。”光亲吻上他皱着的眉头，亲吻上他的额心。  
“可是我想你弄错了。你和希斯拉德都弄错了。”  
什么……？  
哈迪斯想问，可是他已经困得睁不开眼。  
“你不知道。你也不会知道。在我七岁的时候，妈妈把我从我爸身边接走的时候，对着满身是伤的我也是那么说的……”  
“会好起来的，以后一切都会好起来的。”  
“而后来，每当发生了什么冲突，明明我什么都没做却依然是我被指责的时候，我问安慰我的大人们为什么，他们也是这么说的。”  
“你妈一个人带你不容易，你就包容一下她吧。忍一忍，等你长大了就好了。”  
“我忍啊忍啊，忍到我什么都感觉不到了……我等到了现在。”  
“一切都没有好起来。”  
“你们弄错了，你们都弄错了。”  
“我知道我总能离开这里，我知道我能离开伤害过我的人，可是哈迪斯，我不能离开我自己。”  
“从一开始，我想逃离的只有我自己。”  
能摆脱的是被生活压垮的母亲，是伤害她的人；不能摆脱的是流淌在身体里的血，是痛苦的过于清晰的记忆，是每个午夜里永远逃不掉的梦魇，是烙印在她灵魂上的孤独。  
“我一度认为，或许我不该出生。没有我，妈妈也就不用这么辛苦工作了。可是哈迪斯，如果是你，如果我的存在给你、给希斯拉德带来了一丝的慰藉……”  
“那么或许我的存在也并不是毫无意义。”  
“这样我已经很满足了。”  
光说着站起来，很轻易地挣脱了哈迪斯握着自己的手。她看向已然沉睡的人，拿起床头的水杯，哼着歌走向厨房。

“take me，to a true elsewhere.”

她摇晃着杯身，注意到杯底还有些沉淀。

“heppy just to be with you，  
heppy just to see you smile.”

她笑起来，把剩下的半杯水，连带着沉淀在底部的、被碾碎的安定的药粉一并倒进下水道。

“so，take me，  
to a true elsewhere.”

她拧开水龙头，开始清洗杯子。

“to forget the tribulations of day，  
and to stay in this dream of night，  
where I can be thinking of you forever.”

光回到房间，坐在哈迪斯身边，神情温柔，如同在对恋人低语。

“take me，to my bliss.”

她俯下身，亲吻男人略薄的嘴唇，有几滴透明的液体滑落下去，濡湿他的唇缝。  
不，不要哭，天要亮了，天就要亮了。  
“能遇见你和希斯拉德，我很开心哦。唯有这一点我能肯定的说出来。”  
“说起来，你是不是还答应我带我去看海呀？”  
“好期待，好想和你一起去。”  
“如果我再坚强一点该多好……如果我……不是怪物……该多好。”  
光站起身，理理自己的裙摆，推开阳台的拉门，又突然转过身，抱住哈迪斯，听着他的心跳。  
“哈迪斯……”她一声一声地呼唤，明知道睡着的男人无法回应自己：“哈迪斯，我……我不想……我还想和你一起去看海，一起去沙漠旅行，一起……”  
“对不起，真的很对不起。”  
“你和希斯拉德，明明……我……”  
“好希望你记住我，可是又觉得还是不要记住我比较好，我的事情不值得任何人记住。”  
“对不起，但是……”

“晚安，哈迪斯。”

“好喜欢……”

29.  
月落西沉，晨光熹微。蝴蝶挣开了她的茧，在太阳的第一缕光线露出云端时，轻飘飘地飞走了。  
蝴蝶飞走了。  
从所有的不合理的可笑的噩梦里逃离了。  
永远的。

30.  
哈迪斯觉得自己这一觉睡得格外沉。  
醒来时屋里静悄悄的，光不在他身边。他看一眼阳台的拉门，门好好地关着。他稍微安心了一点，从床上起来，一边抓着睡乱的头发，一边走出房间。  
对了。他心想，冰箱里还有雪糕，应该重新冻住了。因为不知道光喜欢什么口味，所以他一样拿了一盒，等会得问问她。  
光……？光？  
他看向光的房间。房门大开着，他敲敲门沿，走了进去。光的房间没有人，窗户也没关严，晨间的风正将窗帘高高举起，轻纱之后是铁质的防护栏，从门口看去，整个房间宛如一个巨大的牢笼。  
可是光已经不在这个牢笼里了。她不在任何一个牢笼里。

“光？”

终幕.  
是谁杀死了知更鸟？  
是谁杀死了知更鸟？

是自杀？是谋杀？  
算了，这些都已经不重要。

你看，她从笼子里逃出去了。

Fin


End file.
